


这个黑道有点甜

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night
Summary: •本质是阿月的生贺•大概到她生日当天，我就能写到她最想看的环节了，计划通り√•非常沙雕，17岁高中生牛x23岁黑道甜•特别鸣谢：帮我捋剧情的阿玉、定下全文基调+提供沙雕脑洞的浅浅、提供背景灵感和沙雕梗的保险贩卖者大锅、以及提供动森知识和沙雕梗的我的朋友Ella( ﾟ∀ ﾟ)
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 28
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

当十七岁的羽生结弦写他的新一年to do list的时候，他写了两件事情。

1.在偏差点之战中取得胜利  
2.考完试后帮家里分担债务

偏差点之战，用更加通俗的话语来解释，就是高考。卯足了劲儿想要考工程类方向，在羽生结弦的臆想战役中，他必须得大杀特杀且主宰战场，才能不用“苦呀西”来做他放榜后的口头禅；至于债务，就是需要一些篇幅来解释的东西了。

他过了17年非大富大贵的生活，就是那种爸妈可以送switch给他当圣诞礼物，但是不能大手一挥就给他把卡宴和独栋别墅安排的明明白白的生活。小康生活大抵如此，靠着自家的小买卖维持着，收支平衡且有富余，偶尔靠投资赚点小钱。

不过风险和人生中的落落落落落不会忽视这世上的每一个人。一切起源于一次投资失败，爸妈不得不先借了一点钱来维持正常运营，按理来说不是什么大事，如果没有疫情的话，两个月之后他家就又是一条好汉。

可惜这个世界是有疫情的，这并不是作者本人的恶趣味，只是基于现实的某种发散。事实上，一种名叫covid-19的怪兽打倒了即将站起来的好汉，导致这个好汉只能坐在轮椅上谈论他的当年勇。通俗点说，就是疫情使他家营收大大降低，同时债务滚雪球似的一路滚到他家门口，让十七岁的羽生结弦不得不思考思考如何在没被肺炎带走的情况下不被催债的带走，现实且不好笑。

现在思考这个问题，或许有点晚了，羽生结弦氏。在一个黑道大佬注视之下还能够保持清醒是不容易的，羽生结弦趁机转换了他思考的方向。To do list的第二项现在划掉，哦不，改掉，改成“辍学之后打多年白工帮家里承担债务”会比较符合实际，然后把第一项划掉。

“我觉得你已经听你爸妈说了，你家没赶上好时候嘛，只不过我们也没赶上好时候，只能努力工作来你家聊聊了。”

“啊，嗯。”

羽生结弦觉得自己该说点长句，但是对面的大佬声音又嘶哑又低沉，实在是一听就觉得他很凶的恶霸之声，脸上不知为何，戴着一个非常吓人、可能会出现在他噩梦里的能面的面具。未成年的羽生结弦在学校里并没有学习过如何和这一类人物相处，只能尽全力维持表情的正常性，苛求他现在说什么流利的辩论性语句超出了他的能力范围。

黑道先生并没有计较他的敷衍，不过话说回来，他也不需要揪这样的小辫子来搞羽生结弦，因为这位十七岁的青年的双亲，在三分钟之前被几个黑西服墨镜黑道小弟“护送”上了一辆车，送向了某个不知名的远方，美其名曰请他们喝茶。

这不是抓小辫子，这是捏住了羽生结弦的命脉。怕自己出言不逊导致远方的父母缺失一些身体零部件，羽生结弦愈发安静如鸡，听大佬下达指示。

“我想你也知道现在你家欠下的这个数目了，而且你家不但现在还不起，一年半载之后也还不起。”黑道大佬拿起茶杯，一副想喝茶的样子，但是手抬起一半想起自己还戴着面具，又把茶给放了回去，“像这样的案例，落在我们道上，少几根手指头，那根本不算什么严重后果。我想这个你应该也是懂的。”

羽生结弦正襟危坐，与此同时开始好奇为什么黑道大佬要和他谈判，他还未成年欸。这种大事怎么说都应该和一个具有民事能力的公民一起研究，而不是在这里恐吓一个高中还没毕业的他啊。

“要是放任这种情况，你也不用想毕业或者考大学了，收拾收拾就可以尽你做打工人的义务了。”能面说到这里，突然画风一变，语气温和了一点，“不过，我这边有一个很好的提案，或许你可以考虑考虑？”

“您，您请说。”咬着后槽牙，羽生结弦努力的向外吐字。

“我觉得，你长得还是挺好看的，在学校应该挺招小姑娘喜欢吧？”

羽生结弦有不好的预感，听这个语气，黑道大佬是惦记上自己的脸了，而且大佬身后守着门的黑道小弟们，虽然戴着墨镜看不见眼神，不过表情还是很明显的变得猥琐起来。黑道大佬咳嗽了一下，身后的人立刻恢复扑克脸，徒留羽生结弦猜测自己是不是要被迫下海。

“也，也没有那么的受欢迎……”

“行了行了，都这时候了就别跟我谦虚了。”大佬很不耐烦的冲他摆摆手，“我就直说了，如果你接下来在大学毕业之前听从我的一切要求，你家的这个债我就可以帮你逐步的减少。”

这个“一切要求”也要求得太笼统了，既可以要求羽生结弦从此成为夜之帝王然后夜御数男/女，也可以要求他成为大佬专属小白脸成为发泄欲望的对象。羽生结弦很想拒绝，但是他瞅瞅大佬，再想了想自家爸妈，再想想这不知该何去何从的未来……

“减少多少债务，取决于你听我话的次数。”黑道大佬身体向前倾，贴心的补充说，“哦，顺带一提，你如果答应了，你爸妈一点事儿都不会有，而且你上高中上大学的费用，我全包了。”

大佬身后的小弟都是一脸“我见证了老大的奸情”的表情，被大佬回头一扫射，立刻重新站得溜直。

给出了父母人身安全的保障，甚至连学费都包了，羽生结弦刚刚就找不到拒绝的理由，现在就更找不到了。此诚危急存亡之秋也，他现在不答应，明天爸妈的十根儿手指头是不是就包装好送家里来了？他没本钱拒绝，只能做好了清白不保或者被摘肾（这是他能想到的目前他身上最有价值的东西）的准备，屈辱地点了点头。

“我答应你。”

“很好。”这位黑道大佬满意的点点头，把前倾的身体收回来，威压也随之消失了。小声的和身边的小弟嘱咐了些什么后，其中一位西装墨镜男立刻就起身出了门；剩下的小弟恭敬地站好，离门最近的那个帮他们老大开了门。

“现在跟我去个地方吧，”看了看表，能面老大和身边的小弟说，“你去把他书包和桌上所有和学习有关的东西给我打包带走，他明天早晨直接从我那儿去学校，你们里头出个人儿去给我送他。”

得嘞，现在看上去，羽生结弦觉得自己更像是被黑道老大个人承包的小白脸，不然那个“从我哪儿”是从何而来啊？苦着一张脸跟着大佬走，心里在给自己做思想工作，被能面翻来覆去的玩到下不来床的思想工作。

人家的17岁可以拯救世界迎娶女主角走上人生巅峰，他羽生结弦只能迫于大佬的淫威，戴上口罩，走向那被卖身的未来（？）。


	2. Chapter 2

被一路带到黑道大佬的家里，羽生结弦是有心理准备的；黑道大佬家非常大也非常豪华，这羽生结弦也是大致能脑补的，不会过分惊讶；大佬一路把他带进自己卧室，羽生结弦也是刚刚就自己给自己预警过了。当他开始思考人生的意义，思考他第二天还能不能走路，思考他会不会被玩到肛裂（他总觉得这个大佬又凶又馋他身子一定很强）的时候，大佬的属下敲了敲门把他的学习用品送了进来，还把他的switch塞到了他手里……

等，等等？switch应该不在学习用品范畴吧？

还没等他从疑惑的世界里回神，他听到刚刚背对着他的大佬那里，传来了打开《动物之森》、且开始播放《K.K偶像》的bgm。

“联机，我想看看你的岛。”

羽生结弦呆滞地控制自己的手指，开放了入岛权限，放任大佬把自己的蓝玫瑰挖走了。他本以为在这个场景里，他应当和黑道大佬开一辆车，一辆宾利级别的车，没想到现实情况是黑道大佬在他的动森岛里抓了一只蜻蜓、钓到一条时间限定的珍稀鱼类，非常开心的回到了自己的岛。

这甚至不能算作一辆车，连跑跑卡丁车都不是。

“作为你给我蓝玫瑰的谢礼，我把我的铃兰种到你这个坑里吧。”

偷我的玫瑰，报之以铃兰，羽生结弦觉得这笔交易十分划算，毕竟蓝玫瑰虽然难种，且要经过endless的杂交，孟德尔在世看到此情此景或许都会落泪，可铃兰可是每个五星岛上只有一棵，物以稀为贵，虽然蓝玫瑰没了很肉痛但是得到铃兰还是值得的。但是这不代表他可以心无芥蒂的接受，还是惶恐地问了一句：

“铃兰也太贵重了，还是……”

“哎，说什么呢，不是说好了你得听我的要求吗？”黑道大佬对比着两个小岛上大头菜分别能卖多少铃钱，气愤地反驳着，“我的要求就是你要愉快地接受我的铃兰，不许还回来。”

可能是这个大佬的前戏比较特殊？？羽生结弦默了，任由大佬掠夺起了自己的岛，再看他还回来同等价值甚至更高价值的东西。

“把东西送进来。”

什么？羽生结弦看看手里的switch，再看看身边的大佬，像一只惊弓之鸟浑身炸毛。送东西这话不是和他说的，是大佬和属下说的，那他们要送什么东西进来？

游戏的前戏时间结束了，新的风暴要出现了吗？可是我还是很想停滞不前啊！

羽生结弦觉得自己污了，先入为主的宾利一时无法被动物之森所取代。他觉得就在这张大床上，一会儿大佬很可能就用送来的东西配合他开宾利的行为，不想初次就被这样夺走，也不想被能面上，也不想上能面，更不想第一次就用道具的羽生结弦觉得自己的前路一片黑暗——

直到属下把两碗海鲜泡面送了进来。

你或许有在梦里体会过那种感觉，至少作者是有的，尤其是在发烧或者生病的时候，对于大小和速度的感官有时会混乱。羽生结弦的感觉和这种差不多，更具体一点的话，就是在过山车的加速点被甩了出去，稳稳的落在儿童区前进中的小火车上，头晕脑胀。

用火车形容它都不够，这种行为就是连托马斯和他的朋友都不如。羽生结弦开始庆幸自己没有早早的屈服于命运，没有在下属进来的时候泪眼滂沱的脱衣服，不然面会撒，下属会傻，大佬会懵，他自己会想立即删档重来。

“你快点吃，不然面一会儿泡涨了。”

大佬在趁他乘坐托马斯的时候，换了一张嘴部有开口的能面面具，看起来更凶了，却在用这样凶悍的脸疯狂嗦面。感觉在看川剧变脸又不敢笑出声，羽生结弦小心翼翼的把宾利驱逐出脑海，从想象中的小火车上跳下来，开始一起嗦面。

说实话，羽生结弦知道黑道大佬一定会很有钱，会有奢华的生活，可他没有富过，因此他一直觉得自己的视角应该还处于“农夫觉得皇帝会用金锄头”的时期。看到泡面的时候他真情实感的惊讶了，这种庶民玩意儿居然也会得到大佬的青眼，不惜川剧变脸也要吃吗？

面入口的瞬间他就想对自己两秒前的无知道歉，中华小当家的bgm在他耳边响起，他不知道原来黑道大佬家连泡面都如此优秀。这tm才叫生活用食品，我前17年吃的只是生存用食品吧？

面条恰到好处的软弹；汤底的鲜美他无法用语言描述，只觉得是混合了所有海鲜的精华；配菜……他这辈子还没见过对照着包装一比一复刻配菜的泡面！

吃完面，大佬满足的打了个饱嗝，又让下属进来了一趟。羽生结弦的心情已经无法承受他再玩卡丁车或者小火车，一鼓作气，再而衰，三而竭。他平静的看着属下走进来，拿着三个joycon。

下属：开不开心，这下有三个人一起玩了，你可以玩你想玩的马里奥派对了。

大佬：开心，我老开心了！

用这张脸，用这个嗓音诉说自己的喜悦之情，无论从哪个角度看都很违和。羽生结弦看着下属和大佬坐在一起开始连接joycon、把switch连上房间的电视，下属甚至还来贴心的问自己：“你会玩吧？要我帮你连joycon吗？哦对了，刚刚你爸妈我已经给送回家了，你放心吧！他俩都一点事儿没有！”

“没，没关系，我自己来就好。谢谢你还送他们啊，他，他们有没有说什么……”

“他们说要等你明天回家。”

偷偷发信息确认了父母的确是已经安全，羽生结弦的危险情报暂时解除。反正这一整个晚上，没有宾利，没有宝马，没有加长林肯，这并不是作者的锅，黑道大佬清奇的脑回路是这次事件的罪魁祸首。羽生结弦本人呢，一开始还会拘谨的让着两位黑道中人，等到游戏时间超过两个小时，他就已经完全上头到要和债主一较高下了，毕竟父母没事，孩子太开心了，都可以理解。

“这颗星星我拿定了！”

“那我就……啊，你看我手里这个抢星星的道具，是不是很适合这个时候的你啊？”

不过，听到“道具”和“适合你”的时候，还是会有点惊悚啊。——from 羽生结弦

顺带一提，玩得太高兴忘记写作业的羽生结弦，第二天挂着黑眼圈被老师和蔼的问候了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •是柚天！！不逆！！信我！！

羽生结弦现在想一想昨晚的奇妙历险，还有点缓不过来。要不是他面前没写的作业是真实得令人绝望的空白，在他眼里这个世界就完全有可能是一个爱丽丝•结弦梦游仙境的故事。

这个想法持续不了多久了，他现在被老师留下来苦哈哈的放学期间补作业，大概是刚刚开头的时候，窗外传来了来自放学大部队的吵吵闹闹之声。

人类的悲欢并不相通，我只觉得他们吵闹，羽生结弦一边下笔如有神一边渴望着外面美好的世界；不过当吵闹声越来越大，他完全无法静下心的时候，起身来关窗户的这位少年终于和人类相通了悲欢——

校门口这辆车和这群黑帮小弟为什么这么熟悉？？这不是昨晚上他美好的“梦境”的组成元素吗？？

他的手机也是这个时候响的，手忙脚乱的把电话接起来，他就一边看着那辆熟悉的黑车周围围观的人群，一边结结巴巴地开口：

“喂？”

“是我。”电话对面的大佬声音有点失真，显得更凶了，不知道他今天戴的是哪个面具，早上起来的时候太迷糊，羽生结弦都没啥印象了，“你要不等一会儿再出来，要不我叫他们停远一点，在校门口再待一会儿，我怕我就该上新闻了。”

《震惊！黑道老大竟私下包养高中男生，是性向的暴露还是内心的变态？》

“可以……正好我这边还要补一会儿作业，您先开远一点或者绕一圈吧，要不也可以去学校附近的奶茶店坐坐，”突然反应过来和他通话的这个人是昨晚和他疯玩游戏的大佬，而且现在还在楼下等他，违和感达到了顶峰，“话说回来，您怎么过来接我了啊？”

“啧，别搁哪儿您您您的，叫的我好像挺老了一样。”黑道大佬在电话里不满地咂了下嘴，“这不是早上都跟你商量好的吗？咋啦？都忘了？”

羽生结弦确实忘了，嗯啊的说不出口，好心的黑道大佬再次宽宏大量的饶恕了他：“今早你刚醒的时候，我说要把你的东西送回家里，顺道就一路送你回家了，问你行不行，你点头了。咋的，难不成你不想要东西了？还是你想常住我家？”

成吧，看起来自己是在还没睡醒的神志不清中做出了许诺，人家都已经来接他了，也不能说我反悔了你们走吧。这不是遛人家呢嘛。

草草结束了尴尬的寒暄，而且他只是个平民，没那个胆子，不敢和尊贵的（且可怕的）大佬同居，羽生结弦把手机揣回兜里，看着黑帮老大招招手让小弟们全部归队然后车开走了，这才安安心心的坐下来继续写作业……

完全不安心，感觉像是黑道大佬在等他写完作业一样，动力瞬间增加了很多的羽生结弦奋笔疾书，总算是在日落之前把作业全部搞定。

出门前他向窗外确认了一下围观人群还在不在，然后他就目睹到了在等他的黑帮小弟们本来蹲在地上抽烟，被从车里下来的能面大佬一人一jio踹得脸着地，还骂了几句什么，离得太远了他没听清；不过大佬上车前最后一句声音特别大，中气十足，他在楼上都听见了：

“把口罩都给我戴上！！不怕被传染啊！！”

真是为下属生命着想的好头头，羽生结弦有被感动到。

围观群众的确是没有了，也没有丁香花落在他头顶上，羽生结弦大胆地向前走，不回头，下定决心在小弟们的注目礼下也要走出勇气，他不能再这么怂下去了——

“大嫂好！！！”

小弟们列成两排，给他让出通往后排大佬身边的座位，还帮他把车门拉开。羽生结弦还在质疑他身边是不是有别的大嫂，公转加自转了一圈发现方圆几里除了黑道中人就只有自己，一点也不愉快的顶着这个原本一辈子都不会被人这样叫的称呼，走向了能面大佬，坐在他身边。

如果他能看见大佬面具下的表情，他就会知道大佬已经气成了小红人，恨不得立刻下去剁两个人的手。而羽生结弦一点都没反应过来罪魁祸首就是自己，犹豫了半天才开口：“他们怎么叫我大嫂啊？”

前排开车的是昨晚一起玩马里奥的下属，大佬说管这位下属叫江哥就成。在这个大佬完全不想回答这个问题的时候，江哥贴心的开了口：

“你不记得昨晚和今早的事儿了吗？”

“昨晚……玩游戏的记忆是有的，然后就突然断片儿了。诶，这么说来，那我是睡在了……”

“我床上。”大佬也贴心的帮他补齐了答案，“而且你半夜还说梦话，鬼知道你梦见什么，一个劲儿的说不要不要，我的清白全被你毁了。”

我也觉得我的清白被你毁了，羽生结弦觉得自己弱小无助无处说理去。要不是他受了过多的惊吓脑补了太多宾利，他肯定不会做被能面快乐玩耍的梦，幸好梦里能面没做到最后，而且今天大佬还戴了和他梦里不一样的面具，不然他现在肯定没有胆量坐在他身边，怕被玩耍。

本以为这是结束，没想到只是开始。江哥再一次贴心的帮他重建记忆：“你早上还在睡觉的时候，天……我们大哥叫你起床，我们在屋子里收拾你的东西，听见你被我们大哥叫醒之后哑哑地说’好困啊，早知道昨晚就不玩那么疯了。’我是知道你说的是玩游戏玩太疯，还把嗓子喊哑了，但是别的小弟们应该不这么觉得……”

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！羽生结弦现在只想立刻了结自己，他就是历史上给自己挖坑的第一人！！全方位引起小弟误会的好“嫂子”！！

与此同时，坐在他身边的黑道大佬凉凉的补了一刀：“虽然我也不想被这么草率的安排老婆，但是我一段时间内是不会制止他们的，这就是你毁我清白的代价，建议你像接受铃兰一样愉快地接受这个称呼。”

要了命了，我现在把清白给您补上还来得及吗？童贞证明该去哪里开？？


	4. Chapter 4

生活不仅有远方的苟且，还有来自爸妈和众小弟的误会。

黑道大佬一副铁了心要假意纳自己为妃要给自己名分的样子，在把自己送回家之后，拿回来的自己的学习用品被小弟们收拾回了原位，连房间也被顺带在大佬的吩咐下吸了个尘，搞得他在众小弟眼里坐实了“大嫂”的名号（因为太过受宠）。不仅如此，还有比较胆儿大的过来给他加油打气：

“我们老大确实是挺狠的一人儿，但是他对大嫂你真的可上心了！跟了他不亏！”

这都什么和什么啊，羽生结弦泪目。

他实在是忍不住，趁着大佬不在屋，他捉住这个胆大小弟，还是问出口了：“你们黑道对极道妻不是要求很高吗？怎么你们老大随便抓过来一个就成了你们大嫂了？？”

性别也不对，职责也没尽，也不能生继承人，背后也没有和大佬的配套刺青，目前唯二的用处是陪吃陪玩游戏，羽生结弦同志自觉这个光荣的称号完全落不到自己头上。且不说他俩真的什么都没发生，就算是发生了，估计自己也就是个男宠级别，怎么一下就成正宫了？

“大嫂您是不知道……我们老大，说实话，就没见他带回来什么人，男的女的都没有，我们都以为他要注孤生了啊呜呜呜呜呜……”

这个对话总给羽生结弦一个既视感，一个说着“你真的太有福气了，这是独一份儿的恩宠啊”，可自己只想回答：“这福气给你要不要啊？”

而且他回头一想，如果黑道大佬自己不阻止他们的这种叫自己大嫂的弟弟行为，那么就算是大佬哪天消气去控制舆论了，底下的人也早就叫习惯了，改不过来……至于自己，他有话语权吗？？他出面解释说“我们什么都没发生”绝对会越描越黑吧？？

（想象场景）“嫂子你就别害臊了，我们都懂。”

不，你们不懂！你们只是叫一叫过个嘴瘾，可你们的爹妈不会递给你们性生活防范小册子，也不会一边哭一边说“委屈你了孩子”一边做清淡的食物还给你坐更软的坐垫的！

说到底，为什么他羽生结弦无论是在自己的梦境里还是别人的想法里，他都是在下面的那个啊！！平心而论他觉得自己还是很A的，只不过大佬的面具太过凶残还像奇迹暖暖一样动不动就换，服装的“成熟”属性基础点一下子就加了5千以上，无论是在大喵还是在旁人眼里他可能都打PK不太过，只能寄希望于未来某天大佬摘面具降降分了。

“爸妈，我真的没有和他……”

“别说了孩子……他对你怎么样啊？”

“额……（想到铃兰和泡面还有马里奥）他人还是挺好的。”

“那，那我们就放心了……都是我们连累了你呜呜呜呜……”

羽生结弦尔康手，连自己爸妈也反水了，这下真是跳进黄河也洗不清。关键是大佬似乎为了报他清晨胡乱说话的仇，道别的时候在他爸妈面前的时候也开始做出一些自毁清白的行为：

“我需要你的时候会给你打电话的，你自己做好准备，然后我接你去我家过夜。”

非常惹人误会的发言，虽然语气听上去还是一如既往的凶，不过羽生结弦从大佬的气场感受到了大佬破罐子破摔以及“烦了，毁灭吧”的绝望心情。明明这句话是杀敌八百自损一千的自爆技，却在羽生眼里有种异样的悲怆感。

这个人到底在想些什么啊？说着看上我了的话，带我回家却处处容忍我还和我打游戏，可被毁了清白又安排了老婆（？）却又一点都不乐意的样子……他图我啥呢？

难道这面具底下不是同一个人？？羽生结弦突然觉得自己的这个猜想很有道理，但是不能够去证实，他还想要生命，也想要保住父母的生命，这个面具就像额头长王的大猫咪的尾巴一样，摸不得碰不得。就算大佬神经分裂一点又何妨，反正都已经这样了，只要不是到最后有两个面具大佬一起上他，他觉得这个最终结果相对来说都还是勉强可以接受的……

“能，能先不要走吗？”羽生结弦也不知道自己哪根筋抽了，总觉得大佬刚帮他收拾完房间就让大佬走不太合适，好歹也是好吃好喝好玩的供着他一晚上的能面好人，他作为一个正常的人类也应该懂得“you give me didadida, I give you hualahuala”的道理。可一时半会儿又想不出自己有什么哗啦哗啦可以给，羽生结弦挠挠头，跑回自己屋抱出一联旺仔牛奶，诚恳地交给了大佬。

“昨晚还有早上……对不起啊。这个给你喝。”

即使大佬戴着面具，他的疑惑也满溢出来了，好好的为什么要给我奶喝，迷惑行为现场。身边的小弟们一脸不明觉厉，还是江哥很给面子的笑出了声：“昨儿你玩马里奥的时候不是说你喝了旺仔牛奶，比他聪明比他强嘛，这不，他把变强的机会都送给你了。”

“哦，哦。”大佬还是没反应过来，接过来点了点头，一副被能够变聪明变强的幸福冲昏了头脑的样子。

“你这么一说我想起来了，”大佬拿出手机来，示意羽生记个电话号码，“昨天晚上你存了江哥手机号，我的你还没存。刚刚打给你的是我公号，你打进来容易占线，打这个号码我接的比较快。”

其实昨天晚上羽生结弦就被大佬要line了，但是他没有，唯一的联络方式只有手机，还被吐槽了一句“你是不是原始人啊”。现在他手机里存了两个大佬的电话号码，一个备注“黑道老大A”一个备注“黑道老大B”，搞得好像是真有两个能面包养了他一样。

“记好了？”大佬把自己的手机收回来，拍拍他的肩头，瓮声瓮气地安慰他：“你倒也不用这么紧张，我又不是什么魔鬼。有事发信息跟我说哈，话费不够的话我帮你付。”

如果他没记错，上一个被说“我又不是什么魔鬼”的三个小弟已经变性且成为了偶像。一瞬间羽生结弦冷汗直冒，连再见都忘了说。他对于最坏结果的预警一直在刷新，之前是“不想被一个能面上”，刚刚是“不想被两个能面上”……

现在已经进化成了“不想去泰国然后出道”了！！他的底线一下子被拉低了这么多吗？？


	5. Chapter 5

第二次被黑道老大所需要，也就是两天之后，定下的时间差似乎刻意给羽生结弦留了一些时间缓一缓，惊弓之鸟逐渐平静且接受了现实。而接受了现实的羽生结弦同样很听话的像大佬要求的做好准备，包括但不限于：带好switch和手柄，带好作业，还有换洗衣物。

以防万一他又玩得太嗨在别人家里直接睡着，而且黑道老大自毁清白的时候也说了“在我家过夜”，他还是带上衣服比较好。

不过被从学校接走之后（这回他们商量好了一个相对隐蔽的停车点），羽生结弦完全没料到这次自己会被直接拎进黑道老大的办公区域。

“你先把作业写完，我整我的工作，都整完了咱再吃饭玩游戏。”

现在羽生结弦找到了自己作为大嫂的第三项功能：陪着一起工作/学习。不过大佬或许也对于上一次直接拉着羽生结弦high到半夜还不让人家孩子写作业的暴行感到愧疚，让他写作业之前还放了一碗新鲜草莓在他面前，帮他用糖分续命。

这个草莓看上去非常的好吃，亮闪闪的又大个儿，连有一点磕碰的都没有，让羽生结弦不得不感叹一句“老大家的泡面和草莓都和我这种凡人见到的不太一样”，不由得多看了几眼。但是看起来好吃的同时，这个东西又不像海鲜泡面一样难以估算价值，羽生结弦非常清楚这宝石一样的一碗价值不菲，生怕一口吃下去两万日元，暂且先写起了作业，和自己做起了思想斗争。

吃还是不吃，这是一个问题。万一吃完了，债务又增加了二十万，那他到底是来还债的还是火上浇油的？

用快乐学习麻痹起了自己。从刚刚开始，就陆陆续续的有属下进来报告一些羽生结弦听不大懂的事，能面也偶尔点头“嗯”几声，回答几句羽生结弦更听不懂的黑话。事情处理得差不多的时候，能面拿起桌上的报告开始看，顺带瞥到了还没动过的草莓。

“你是觉得害怕了吗？”

正专心致志算积分再算函数绕y轴旋转的体积，羽生结弦被突然响起来的黑道老大恐怖之声吓了一跳，差点把笔扔飞。

“不怕。”但是刚刚被吓了一跳有点怕。

“我还以为你听我们说公事，吓到不敢吃草莓。”能面好像松了一口气，把装满草莓的幸福之碗往他那边又推了推，看羽生仍然不是很敢拿的样子，他又开口，“要不我把这一碗打成汁儿或者给你整个草莓牛奶？这样总没啥负担了吧？”

不啊！！新鲜草莓它不香吗！！要是打成汁虽然也很好喝但那不是糟蹋了这么漂亮的宝石草莓嘛！羽生结弦当机立断，勇了起来：

“别榨汁，就这么吃挺好的！我吃！”

为了表示诚意，他选择立刻开动，然后他开始怀疑这个草莓是不是真的一颗两万日元，好吃到他在黑帮老大面前破音感叹，眼睛眯成线，以及庆幸自己从搅拌机手里抢救了这一堆好吃的宝石的勇敢决定。

“你要是下次觉得不自在，我单独给你收拾个书房吧。”能面再一次做出了初次见面那晚上他在羽生家想要喝茶的举动：拿起草莓—>想到这个面具没有嘴部开口—>把草莓放下了，“要不然你看到这么多黑道，还听这么吓人的事儿，挺打扰你的吧？”

“倒……倒也没有。”羽生结弦正咬掉一块草莓尖，偏着头复盘自己的心理活动，得出的结论是完全没有打扰，“我写作业还是很专注的。黑帮成员之前也不是第一次见了，而且他们都戴着口罩看上去不是很凶；至于你们说的话……老实说黑道行话太多了，我听不太懂，我只能学你们弹大舌音。”

“那跟我坐在一块儿呢？你不害怕？不觉得不自在？”能面面具的后面漏出来的声音不知道怎么的多了几分压抑的笑意。

“诶……按理说我是应该有的，但是我现在感觉好多了。”吃掉了一整个草莓，羽生结弦看看能面，又看看草莓碗，想了想，拿起一个草莓放到对方手里，又转过身去选择不看大佬进食的场景，继续发言，“我一开始没有做好觉悟，欠这么大一笔钱还能暂时不追究我们家，我本来就应该，嗯……您说什么，我就做什么的。”

他后面传来咀嚼草莓的声音，还有一个和能面的恐怖之声完全不一样的、软软的嗓音在问他：“然后呢？”

“但是您对我太好了，所以我稍微有点儿不自在。”实话实说了，因为总觉得在这么个大人物面前说谎（虽然他是背对着的）实在是容易被看穿，关键是羽生结弦觉得自己能有勇气把话说明白已经是很大的进步了，让他在线组织谎言来隐瞒，难度太高，容易翻车，“其实您可以指使我帮您干点活的，做家务也成。”

“你又开始叫我“您”，我在你眼里有那么老吗？再说了你又不是我的家养小精灵，就现在这样挺好的。”声音又恢复了之前的嘶哑凶狠，好像刚刚吃草莓时问他的那一声就像是一场梦，醒了很久还是很感动。能面老大拍了拍羽生结弦的肩膀，示意他可以转过来了，“我发现我还没有告诉你该怎么称呼我，你也没告诉我该怎么称呼你，这不应当。我们再不决定，就容易被我手下撺掇着叫老公老婆了，你同意我也不带同意的。”

“我的名字是……”

“不不不，我当然知道你的名字，我又不是傻子。”黑道开始扶额，“就是想问问我直接叫你’羽生’可不可以。”

“当然可以！”虽然如果说对方一定要称呼自己的名字他也会答应，但是总感觉有奇异的肉麻感……能直接叫姓已经是最好的结局了。

“那你想怎么称呼我？我先说在前头啊，不许管我叫大哥或者老大。”能面把手机拿出来，羽生结弦看着自己的备注从“羽生家的欠钱小孩”换成了“羽生”，“要么叫天总，要么叫博洋，你自己选吧。”

“不，不能叫姓吗？”羽生结弦怎么想都觉得这两个称呼过于亲密，举手提问。

“我们道上没这规矩，你叫我的姓和叫我组名差不多。”黑道老大改完备注了，转过头来看他，“快选。”

无法辨别道上规矩的真实性，羽生结弦不知道对方是在驴他还是来真的，总之他没有反驳的余地，硬着头皮选了一个不那么羞耻的：“那就，博，博洋。”

“挺好。”在第五章终于揭露全名，金博洋戴着面具非常满意的擦擦手，“作业做完没，今晚想玩塞尔达还是黑暗欺骗？”


	6. Chapter 6

羽生结弦想玩黑暗欺骗，他黄金守卫者那关还没过，但是他饿了。于是暂时友好的回绝了金博洋的组队邀请，重新发出新的觅食邀请。

“我们可以先吃饭吗？草莓不解饿。”

金博洋点点头，重新又坐回去，电话call了一下金杨又迅速挂断。与此同时门把转动，江哥就像是一直守在门外似的，一脸严肃地走了进来。

“能帮我跟厨房说一声吗？”金博洋嘴里问着金杨，下一秒立刻把谈话的对象转到羽生结弦身上，“想吃啥，跟你江哥说。让他带到。”

江哥冲金博洋露出了羽生结弦非常熟悉的神情，经过几次的相处他能判断出这个表情的意思是“我tm是你的副手但不是你的黑执事，你个小兔崽子”，不过面对羽生的时候他表情还是很温和，毕竟孩子是无辜的嘛。

虽然说羽生结弦可以接受被黑道宠爱，但是他做不到恃宠生骄说要吃鲍鱼海参佛跳墙（虽然他后来一想觉得这对人家来说可能真的不算啥），他胆子还没大到在黑道老大面前顺杆爬。

“我不怎么挑食，什么都可以。”

金杨冲着金博洋做了个撇嘴摊手的嘲讽表情，还没等金博洋有什么反应就出门去找炊事班了。他刚刚本来想进门儿的时候正好从门缝里看见他家臭孩子摘面具吃草莓，怒向胆边生，扒着门缝就没进去；又一瞅发现羽生背对着臭孩子，根本没在看，平静了，于是守在门外准备找时机教育教育他家沉迷于美色的老大。找到机会嘲讽了一波，他当然是跑得越快越好。

人家长的是帅，那你也不能进展这么快啊！咱们的小弟都没见过你摘面具呢！

等晚饭的时候羽生结弦在做作业的收尾，金博洋拿起来几本随手翻了翻，表示看不懂，还是他的报告更好看一些。羽生结弦把东西往书包里收，准备去吃饭的时候，他听见刚刚被自己作业难倒的黑道老大非常认真的征求他的意见：

“反正我也帮不了你啥，哦，我是说学业上；你要是有需求我可以帮你雇老师，钱我来出。”

“……那倒是不必，不过博洋刚还说自己没有很老，怎么这句话特别像我家长啊？”

一开始羽生对自己的定位是多比，或者比多比还更惨一点，需要满足大佬性需求；后来逐渐的，定位偏移到朋友，只不过朋友家里比较有钱，自己也不能胡乱说话；现在他实在不想让朋友进化成爸爸，这话一说出口就立刻道歉：“我错了！我不是想当博洋的儿子！但是谢谢博洋的提议！”

“我年纪轻轻怎么会有一个要成年的好大儿，”金博洋没生气，但是本着他皮的本质，他选择顺杆吓小孩，“不过你应该知道，如果将来我要纳了你，咱们俩得办收养手续的吧？我收养你，那对外你的确是得叫我爸爸。”

“……”他一定是在报复我，一定！了解了黑帮老大皮起来可以自毁清白的套路，羽生结弦想起刚刚金博洋对于老公老婆称呼的抗拒，完全不慌，雄赳赳气昂昂的被带去吃饭了。

饭看上去是普普通通的饭，但是闻起来很香，香到羽生结弦难以置信：这种食材是可以有这种味道的吗？他原本对款冬没有什么特殊的喜爱，但是面前那一小碟已经有一半进了他的五脏庙。金博洋一开始还会叫厨师暗暗记一下羽生结弦爱吃什么，后来大手一挥说不用记了。

这孩子什么都吃！还真是不挑食啊！大米饭都能跟喝下去似的连干两碗，挺好，吃得多长大个。

总算搞定了作业，羽生结弦这一回觉得比上回玩得还要上头。一开始先是被《黑暗欺骗》里的黄金守卫者连环追杀，一二三木头人无果被人怼脸痛揍；金博洋看着手痒也拿过来玩了几局，没有一次被抓到，但是被豪宅里的机关叉死了三条命，大怒退了游戏说要玩点阳间的东西。

换了《little nightmare》以后好多了，江哥推门进来正好看见两个人头挨头，羽生结弦操控着黄雨衣小人从架子上往下扔卫生纸。总而言之，这一次的game night举行得非常成功，玩得很high，且两个人神志都很清醒，嗓子也没有哑。

这样一来，他们要面对的情况就是如何睡觉了。金博洋一开始叫了个小弟来，让他去给他们大嫂收拾个卧室出来。结果小弟诚惶诚恐，看看能面大哥，再看看羽生，小心翼翼地开口：

“大哥和大嫂……是吵架了吗？”

他大哥和大嫂面面相觑，刚想出言解释，小弟又开始持续输出：

“大哥，大嫂还年轻呢……要是有什么火气也包涵一下他吧。”羽生很想翻个白眼跟他说“谢谢你哦”，这边小弟又开始劝他了，“大嫂也别生我们大哥的气了，我们大哥可好哄了，还宠你。床头打架床尾和嘛……”

“停停停！”能面终于忍不了了，“你可以不要说了！我们没吵架！”

“那为什么要分床睡？”

哽住了，羽生结弦看身边的人又想解释又不知道从何解释，想到如果今晚他坚持分床睡，那么明天上学的时候，就会有现在这个小弟xN的劝和找上他俩，顿时不敢放任这种情况了。在黑道老大耳边说了几句话，老大同样虎躯一震，连忙摆摆手让小弟退散。

“谢谢你劝我俩啊，我俩床尾和了。”

被迫同床共枕，不过被子还是两床的。羽生结弦安慰自己这种情况又不是头一回发生，他是不会被玩来玩去的，只要金博洋睡着睡着不会梦游打人，他不会有任何不满。

已经换好睡衣缩进了被子里，羽生结弦看到黑道老大习惯性的伸手握住面具的边缘想要拿下来，又瞥到床边的自己，把手又放下了，想要直接关灯和他说晚安。他在金博洋手按在房间灯开关的瞬间，总算突破了脑海中的头脑风暴。

“啊，等一下好吗？”羽生结弦手舞足蹈，解释着自己突如其来的要求，“我能要个眼罩吗，如果家里有的话？我不戴眼罩睡不着。”

事实上他不戴眼罩也睡得非常之香，黑道老大是知道的。不过他也没有多说，让小弟迅速去找了一个真丝的来，真正的关灯晚安了。

在一片黑暗里，羽生结弦听到了面具被摘下来的声音。


	7. Chapter 7

羽生结弦能感觉到，自从他很贴心的不过度关注金博洋的面具之后，这位黑道老大对自己的态度更加亲近了。具体行为体现在，原先按照监护人的方式来和自己相处，现在进化到了谈恋爱的行为模式。

不是他在胡言乱语，随着相处时间的增加，羽生结弦被带去的地方也越来越多样。上上次是金博洋一时兴起带着自己去唱K，唱到两个人都对这件事情产生了阴影；上次是在路边看到了可爱的野猫一家，他看着黑道老大坐在路边摸猫摸了足有半小时，当然自己也跟着一起撸猫，十分快乐；这次是一个周末，他被金博洋拉去了东京迪士尼，去之前他还特意换了个非常童趣的面具，一直待到晚上烟火结束才回家。

补充，到家之后还一起吃了家庭自制关东煮，比外面还好吃的那种。

其实，羽生结弦并不排斥和金博洋更加密切的相处，和黑道老大谈恋爱总比和黑道老大上床好多了。未来他的思想会发生怎样的转变，这我们暂且不提，现在的羽生结弦是真实地觉得现状很不错。他发现作为朋友相处来说，金博洋真的很对他胃口：睡觉不打呼不磨牙；和他喜欢的游戏类型非常相似；遇到难以让步的事情的时候，态度和自己遇到难题时差不多——

“跟他们废话什么，干他们啊！”

虽然两个人越相处越和谐，不过这并不妨碍羽生结弦偶尔会感到疑惑。一是关于面具，他搞不懂金博洋为什么对遮盖自己的脸有一种执念。明明之前也暴露过自己真实的嗓音，说不好奇个中缘由肯定是假的，不过金博洋本人如果不想说，那他也不是很想问，顺其自然嘛。

二就是那个经典问题了，他到底图我啥呢？

现在想想还是非常不可思议，债务是这么轻松就可以抵消掉的吗？不但抵消掉了，物质生活也由于黑道老大的介入强行变得更好了，怎么想怎么觉得这像天上掉馅饼。虽然他已经能面不改色地接过金博洋递给他的超绝好吃海鲜面然后开吃，但这不代表他内心可以坦然接受。

“这就是你要去我名下的店打工的原因？”

他现在坐在车里，跟金博洋絮絮叨叨说了以上的一大堆。金博洋一开始很认真，后来就开始在面具底下偷偷打哈欠，用问句打断了他的结尾论述。

“我想至少帮你做点什么，这样一来，接受你的好意也不会那么的有心理压力了。”

“可是你不是要准备高考吗？还来帮我打白工？”

那你带着我满哪儿约会，不是效果差不多嘛。羽生结弦腹诽，面上坚定地点了点头，打定主意要做个多比。

金博洋想了很久，最终还是妥协了。不过并没给他安排很多工时，他表示只要羽生在最忙的时间段去帮帮忙，周六两个小时或者周日两个小时，就已经足够了。

“你要是执意想要打工，那就等你假期或者高中毕业，现在先这样吧。”

周六早晨从金博洋那里拿到上工地址的时候，羽生结弦看了他好几眼。

“怎么啦？我今天的面具长得比较好看？”

“不是……”这不是他学校附近的奶茶店地址吗？羽生结弦不敢置信，打开地图搜了好几遍，确认是那家店无疑，“你不会是为了我上工方便，把这家店买下来了吧？”

“……我在你眼里有那么周幽王吗？豪掷千金买你一笑？”

羽生结弦很想说有，但是他记得金博洋说过他已经很克制了，因此识相的闭了嘴。

“那家店老早就是我们组的产业了，你放心，我没跟他们说你是我马子。”

“那你说我是什么。”

“我还没说，那边的人就说不用告诉他了，他都懂。”金博洋摊手做无辜状。

行吧，就算是被误会成了老大的马子（他也不差这点儿误会了），去帮忙干干活应该也没什么毛病……吧？羽生结弦摩拳擦掌，展现他多比能力的机会来了！

他家里还没出欠债这一回事的时候，羽生结弦记得自己经常去这家店买奶茶，而且芝芝莓莓特别好喝，还有一个长着超可爱虎牙的小哥哥会和他聊天。不过上工的时候，也不知道自己是太忙了没注意到，还是小哥哥今天就没来上工，羽生结弦并没有看到自己的老熟人。

毕竟也好久没来了，万一人家因为疫情有什么工作变动也说不准啊。羽生结弦递出一杯水果茶，心里不知道为什么有些沮丧。

不过他的沮丧也就到此为止了。他自认为和那位店员小哥哥还没那么亲密，打探别人的隐私是不对的，也非常没有道德，而且就算问了，估计得到的结果也只是“他今天没班”或者“他离职了”这类无关痛痒的回答。既然这回答他猜的到，那就没有询问的必要了。

金博洋是掐着点来接他的，还是把车停到了学校附近的隐蔽地点。羽生结弦轻车熟路的打开车门，钻进后座，看着黑道老大拿着一块小白板，在他面前用黑色笔写下“辛苦了”。

“……面具里的变声器又没电了？”这个情况羽生结弦已经见过好几次了，虽然他也不是没听过金博洋的声音（虽然就吃草莓那么一次），不过对于金博洋的遮掩他也并不觉得有什么不对，甚至逐渐习惯起来。也就是因为相处久了，金博洋逐渐在他面前不是那么的全面防守，偶尔也会被他遇见这种情况。

“没电了，回家再换。幸好没别的事，被你撞见了还是没啥问题的。”

这样的字写在白板上，羽生结弦一边看一边念，听得前面开车的江哥翻了个大大的白眼。

“然后回去的时候，能帮我个忙吗？”

黑道老大的字还挺可爱的，羽生回到：“你说。”

“我手臂上的纹身少了一点，”金博洋写完了这句先暂且停笔，大大咧咧地一撸袖子，把小臂上的龙纹身给羽生看，然后继续拿起笔，“然后我就想是不是后背的纹身都掉的差不多了，想让你帮我贴一下。”

“贴一下？？是说你的纹身都是贴纸贴出来的意思吗？”刚想吐槽金博洋这个小臂的肤色和他本人的身份相比过于白皙了，紧接着羽生结弦就看到这个爆炸性发言，感觉三观正在重组，嗓音都尖了不少，“你可是个黑道老大啊！居然用纹身贴纸！”

“这两个有冲突吗？我有那时间多练练肌肉，趴着被针刺那么多下毫无意义。”金博洋表示非常无所谓，还拍了拍他的肩，“总之，这事儿只有你我还有江哥知道，只要你俩不说，那就没问题啊。”

我觉得这不是我俩不说的问题，迟早有一天他们会看到你掉色的纹身痕迹的。离黑帮老大的秘密又进了一步，怀疑自己有可能某天会被灭口的羽生结弦这么想到。


	8. Chapter 8

金博洋光着膀子从卫生间里出来的时候，坐在床上的羽生结弦觉得自己应当是害怕的，可他却意外地非常冷静。在前四章里能面+黑道老大+脱衣服+床一定会让他胡思乱想，现在第八章的他已经成熟了。

当然，或许不仅仅是成熟了的原因。我想，如果有一位年轻男子，他站在你面前，带着可怕面具裸着上身（且很有肌肉），那确实是很可怕的；不过如果他拿着一大沓纹身贴递给自己，他还特别的白，而且他身上的纹身掉的七七八八龙不成龙，那羽生结弦只会很想笑，并且即将在忍不住的边缘。

不过说回来，金博洋的纹身是假的，不过肌肉并不假，穿上衣服却又不显。羽生结弦一边贴一边感叹为什么黑道老大的皮肤这么白还这么嫩，就感觉到金博洋非常不自然的抖动了一下，后知后觉现在的气氛有点暧昧——

房间里除了他俩的呼吸声就没有其他声音了，他现在手指蹭着金博洋的后背，金博洋虽说背对着他看不见脸，后颈的线条却切实地显露出他的僵硬……

啊啊啊！这叫什么事儿啊！羽生结弦刚想停手，就听见金博洋清了清嗓子，让他速战速决。

“我不太习惯有人站在我身后，我怕控制不住本能打到你，建议你快点。”

哦，是压制着想要揍我的本能啊，那没事了。为了防止被打，也防止贴久了会被上，羽生结弦屏息凝神迅速搞定。紧接着目送金博洋回卫生间穿衣服，自己赶紧缩进了小被子里，戴好眼罩准备进入梦乡。

人总是会把一段经历和一段时期联系起来，例如听见一段熟悉的老旋律会想起出租屋的时光，玩到4399会想起和几个小伙伴一起挤在电脑前的快乐。这其实对于羽生结弦也并不例外。

可能是奶茶店在他潜意识里，是和他最后无忧无虑的少年时代挂钩，打完这天的工的羽生结弦，躺在床上睡觉的时候，也顺理成章地做了这样的梦。

放学后的奶茶小店里总是有很多人，侧面烘托出了青少年旺盛的奶茶瘾，去晚了通常是要排很久的。

前文也说过了，羽生结弦同志是这家芝芝莓莓的忠实粉丝，同时他作为归宅部的部员，可以在一周中的某一天下午不用排队，就可以喝到芝芝莓莓。

毕竟和他抢的人都在部活。他双手捧着粉红色的一杯，超级满足的吸了一口。因为是放学时间，他接下来唯一的安排就是回家写作业然后打游戏，因此他在这一天也不会选择外带，会坐在小小的奶茶店里慢慢喝，同时和店员聊天。

“再过半个小时，大部分部活就该结束了吧？”只有羽生一个客人，奶茶店小哥哥在前台捧着脸，像植物大战僵尸里的向日葵一样晃来晃去，“又是一场硬仗要打啊。”

“甜甜哥，这样说的话我岂不是你衡量时间用的工具人？”

羽生结弦是唯一一个归宅部会来喝奶茶的成员，因此店员们看见他就相当于收到了预警，有下一波学生将要来袭的既视感。因此他的甜甜哥并没有否认这个事实，但却脸颊气鼓鼓的，开始埋怨：

“怎么你也叫我甜甜哥（｀Δ´）和谁学的！”

“他们不都这么叫你嘛，差我一个？”

他甜甜哥蔫儿了，埋头并发出一些哀嚎。

其他店员们确实是这样叫他的，羽生结弦有样学样，成为了除店员以外唯一一个这么称呼的人。虽然这并不是本名（甜甜哥说是其他店员看他太甜了才这么叫他），不过得到了这个特权的羽生结弦，也是因为仗着每周社团日下午的刷脸，和奶茶店staff们（主要是甜甜哥）混了个脸熟，这才获得了不挨揍的权利。

显然，逐渐的脸熟不仅仅能获得叫甜甜哥的权利。更好的情况是，他在有社团活动以外的日子里去奶茶店，只要有店员看到他，都会回头喊一声“甜甜”，然后他就会看到他甜甜哥从后台出来，穿着常服，一副刚下工的样子，给自己一杯芝芝莓莓。

“诶？”

刚接到这杯意料之外的奶茶，羽生结弦还是很懵的，十分不好意思地想要还回去。不过推拉无效的他最终还是拗不过甜甜哥，battle了很久最终决定各退一步：他接受不用排队的好意，但是要允许他给店里转钱。

“行吧行吧。”甜甜哥一副不想和他再理论了的疲惫样子，脸上的笑意却不减，甚至拍了拍他的头，“快你上次还和我说你要洗心革面好好学英语，快回家背单词去。”

天哪，为什么连奶茶店店员都要劝我学习。羽生一口芝芝莓莓呛在嗓子眼，一边咳嗽一边被甜甜哥拍背。

这个梦境的后续，羽生结弦是记得的。由于受到了偏爱，班里同学有人怀疑自己是不是和那里的某位店员小姐姐谈恋爱了，才能得到这么多的福利。不过在校内羽生结弦后援会（羽生结弦也不知道为什么学校里会有这种东西）的镇压下，流言最终止于暴力。加上羽生在那不久就有了经济压力，奶茶店逐渐成为需要控制开销的地方，渐渐的也和那边的人生疏了。

基于这个梦境，早上醒来看见正在调整面具的金博洋，羽生结弦突然后悔起自己昨天没有询问甜甜哥下落的问题来了。可能当时的自己并没有意识到，那已经是他最后的少年时代，不用考虑还债，不用熬夜比对各个大学的政策，也不用查高中毕业后立刻就业的资料；而奶茶店的快乐回忆，或许是现在的他难得的宝物了。

啊，虽然金博洋的操作让羽生结弦的负担小了不少，不过向来不喜欢欠人人情的他还是在努力考虑如何正经还债的，在此之前还是当一个老老实实的陪玩陪睡选手吧。

想到这里，他长长地叹了一口气。金博洋听见他醒了，连忙看向他，歪着头问：

“怎么了，做噩梦了？”

“没，没有，”羽生结弦摸着自己的良心，觉得那实在不能说的上是噩梦，于是诚实地回答，“做了个很好的梦，就是太好了，我有点不想醒。”

听了他这句话，金博洋很是调侃意味地“哦”了一声。羽生结弦此时开始怀疑自己是不是又说了奇怪的梦话，也问出了口，可金博洋却说自己睡得很熟，完全没听到，他只得半信半疑地把这件事当成个谜了。


	9. Chapter 9

羽生结弦下定决心，要在下一次去打工的时候询问经理有关于店里熟人的下落；不过他并没有料到，又一个工作的日子里，他推开门，就看到了那一张熟悉的脸，和熟悉的小虎牙。

“咦，你不是那个芝芝莓莓？”

羽生结弦在短短的日子里，收获了“嫂子”这个称呼还不算完，现在居然被人叫芝芝莓莓，他真的要闹了。当下就伸出手去捏他甜甜哥的脸，对方也不恼，笑嘻嘻地让羽生捏。

脸颊软乎乎的，羽生结弦捏了几下，很是恋恋不舍地松了手。想要说什么，也想问什么，可是他突然一句也说不出口，像是害怕冒犯到对方，只是一遍又一遍看着他。

“好，好久不见。”

人潮大概就是踩着这个时间段来的，很想叙叙旧的羽生不得不跟着其他店员们进入战斗模式，心里懊丧着和老熟人的再遇没有拥抱（仪式感作祟），不过一会儿之后经理就临时把他换到了制作区，并指明了要他的老熟人带他。也许是因为手把手的教学增加了很多对话的机会，羽生逐渐察觉到由于好久不见而产生的生疏感被一点点打碎。

“这个要半冰，你这杯放的太多了。”

“知道了，甜甜哥。”

“那个是芭乐，青柠在你左手边。”

“谢谢甜甜哥！”

“不许叫我甜甜哥！把哥给我去了！”甜甜哥一边像个调酒师一样疯狂摇瓶一边呲牙咧嘴，像哈个不停的发怒猫猫，“我看上去明明就跟你差不多大，凭什么要被你叫哥啊！显得我很老的样子。”

“这当然是为了表示我对你的尊敬，”羽生结弦目不斜视，把一杯奶茶送去封口，“而且你都叫我芝芝莓莓，我叫你甜甜哥已经很不错了。”

“那你叫我芝芝莓莓吧！让你叫回来！求求你别叫我哥了！”

羽生结弦其实没觉得叫什么很关键，但是逗甜甜实在是一件很好玩的事情，于是拖了长音，一边做青柠养乐多一边眯着眼笑着对上前辈的双眼：

“我偏不，甜甜哥哥~”

如他所料，甜甜和他昨晚的梦境里一样，哀嚎了一声开始捂脸。他愣了愣，总感觉像是时空穿越，面对着如此有少年时期既视感的现下感到些许手足无措。这奇异的感觉立刻便随着接下来的新品试喝烟消云散了，或许这个地点和这个人合起来有亲密度75%的加成，羽生结弦实在是难以在这个条件下感到过于紧张。

新品是刚刚另外一位员工调配失误的失败品，经理宽宏大量的表示没关系，不会扣钱，自己想喝可以喝一口。随着一声“为什么失败品这么好喝啊我去”，平静被打破，虽然忙，但是好喝的东西大家人人有份。羽生结弦一边试喝甜甜给他重新加工的爱玉特别版新品，一边看了一圈排队给评价的店员，心说虽然这个店里唯一一个和他比较熟的只剩甜甜，但是他果然还是很喜欢这个氛围，两个小时的打工不像是多比行为，反而成了心灵疗愈一样的东西。

他的甜甜前辈是在他下班半小时之前走的，临走前很是开心地跟他说下周见，还请了他一杯芝芝莓莓。羽生一边嗦奶茶一边和他摆手说再见，心想可能是经理告诉过甜甜自己的班吧，以及芝芝莓莓果然还是他前辈做的好喝，下次要问问有没有秘方。

羽生结弦在半个小时后跨出奶茶店的大门。离开了这里，他好像就又回到了现实里，被金钱和奇怪的约定裹挟着前进的世界。手里拎着自己做的两杯黑糖珍珠奶茶上了金博洋的车的时候，他的芝芝莓莓还没喝完，嘴里一边嗦着吸管一边含含糊糊地打招呼。

“不是我监守自盗啊，奶茶是我自己付的钱自己做的，芝芝莓莓是朋友送的。”

江哥把自己的那杯接了过去，一边夸奖羽生一边怼金博洋说“你看看人家，比你懂事儿多了”。这边金博洋伸了个懒腰，看了看奶茶又看了看羽生，开口：

“你要不先转过去，或者闭个眼？我换个开口面具。”

他的奶茶居然能让金博洋不惜换面具这么麻烦的行动也要喝吗，羽生结弦有被感动到，乖乖闭眼。噼里啪啦响了一阵儿后，手里的黑糖奶茶被拿走了，可金博洋还没有开口说好。于是羽生结弦依然非常乖巧.jpg的闭着眼睛，他感觉到这时一只手伸过来轻轻戳了戳他的鼻尖，然后捏了捏他的脸，他一边被捏脸一边问“换好了吗”，捏他的手就缩了回去，伴随着金博洋变声器里那个凶神恶煞的声音说：

“换好了，你睁眼吧。”

睁开眼睛看到的就是能面嘬奶茶的美好画面，羽生结弦实在是觉得这个场景很强，一时看愣了，金博洋接收到他的视线，也不知是不是自己心虚，指了指开车的江哥：

“刚刚捏你脸的是他。”

“我在开车好不好……干出这样的事来岂不是要出车祸？”江哥趁着红灯也嗦了一口奶茶，再次吐槽，“而且你这叫此地无银三百两好吗，人家羽生都没问你，你就甩锅给我。”

“我不管，反正不是我。”

这就是要耍赖了，羽生结弦此时突然很好奇面具下金博洋的表情，一定是呲着牙一副得瑟的样子。不知道为什么，想着想着脑海中自动构建了一副他甜甜前辈这个表情的模样，芝芝莓莓的吸管里的草莓由于他跳跃性的思维悬空了三秒，才被吸进嘴里。

“我还没问你呢，今天工作咋样啊，如果太累了你可以不用来……”

“不不不，没事，我要来！”羽生立刻表示自己身强力壮完全没有被累到，“学习学着学着干点儿活也挺好的，而且也很开心。”

“哦，开心，开心就好。”

金博洋的语气中带了几分愉悦，羽生结弦没注意到驾驶座的江哥的表情变得肉眼可见更加疲惫了。他听着金博洋说今天晚上他可以点菜，思索半天无果，最终还是由金博洋定了蟹腿火锅和牛肉炖菜，小菜要了帝王菜冷豆腐和蛋黄酱番茄沙拉，剩下的由厨房自由发挥。

“其实不用点那么多的，我们也吃不完啊。”

“多吗？”金博洋反正一点儿也没觉得多，“那要不叫上小弟几个一起吃？虽然我没这习惯就是了。”

“一起吃可以啊，还能热闹一点。”

“热闹？”金博洋语气一转，“是挺热闹的，他们应该会叫你很多声嫂子，你自己做好心理准备。”

“……那还是算了，我努力多吃点吧。”


	10. Chapter 10

过了两周左右，由于疫情的再一次席卷，羽生所在的县决定整体实行封闭一段日子。预感到客流量会约等于零的事实，奶茶店虽然还是坚持着要开，却也不敢放很多店员在。

基于此，金博洋也坚决不肯放羽生去当多比，可羽生结弦一脸“你不放我，那我就每天放学去奶茶店呆坐两个小时”的表情让黑帮老大最终举起双手投降，然后严格管控了羽生结弦出门时要佩戴的一系列小物：护目镜、口罩、消毒片、酒精免洗洗手液……

在金博洋掏出一件连体防护服的时候，羽生结弦终于喊了停，这有点太过了，他没有自信穿出去啊。像是过保护的孩子家长，金博洋在那之后决定打电话给经理，打之前问羽生：

“我找个人陪你一起坐班，有没有哪个人是你比较熟的？”

“嗯……甜甜哥？”羽生结弦没有什么犹豫，这个名字就脱口而出；而听到这个名字的金博洋手抖了抖，还是在他面前拨通了经理的电话：

“这周周六的班，就甜甜和羽生结弦了，你看着排。”

“甜甜？那不是——”

金博洋迅速地把电话撂了，转而问起羽生作业写没写完，好一起打游戏。

一周七天，有五六天羽生都会应金博洋的要求和他一起住，唯一的一天回家，还会派小弟们把做好的晚饭一起打包送过去。长此以往羽生结弦觉得自己的嘴巴变刁了，这完全就是被万恶的资本主义惯坏了啊！

他扼腕叹息中，可身边玩着空洞骑士的黑道老大完全没有接受他的控诉，曾经大声在车上叫嚣“我家饭就是这么好吃，那我有什么办法”的金博洋很不理解羽生的凡尔赛行为，吃得很香但又这么苦恼，这不是凡尔赛是什么，故抗议不予受理。

不过羽生结弦看的出来，虽然刚刚金博洋和他因为争论要不要去打工的问题理论得不可开交，现在金博洋不知道为什么，心情却很好，操控着小骑士下劈着小boss，完全没有紧迫感甚至在哼歌。

无从追究金博洋好心情的源头，羽生结弦歪了歪头，开始清点书包里的本子卷子，还有自动铅笔的笔芯，准备要是没人的话就在奶茶店刷题。

他后知后觉，这样叫上甜甜哥共患难是不是不太好？人在家中坐，班从天上来，疫情期间还得在奶茶店看他这个小孩，这也太惨了。犹豫了一下，羽生结弦还是提出了“我可以一个人去看店”的要求。

“为了照顾我还得麻烦甜甜哥，这疫情怪不安全的，我自己去吧。”

“你还知道不安全。”金博洋把switch往床上一扔，气呼呼的对上羽生结弦的视线，“不安全你还去，干脆你也在家好好待着。”

“那，那不一样嘛。”羽生结弦挠挠头，“我答应你了要帮你的忙，那我就要坚守岗位啊。”

“……行吧，没事儿，你甜甜哥应该没啥意见，经理跟我说他跟你处的挺好，我再给他开三倍工资问问他行不行。”金博洋沉默了几秒，拿出手机在屏幕上点来点去，“我也不拦你了，谢谢你还帮我看着店，你……你注意安全。”

“嗯，博洋给我的装备我会都好好穿着的。”

第二天上工的时候，羽生结弦看着同样是全副武装进来的甜甜，眼角一抽。

“……怎么你也穿成这样，抱歉，是不是因为要带我这个新人……”

“？这和你有什么关系？装备是家里人给我的，后来经理又给我添了几件。”甜甜也打量了下羽生的口罩护目镜，点点头，“挺好的，特殊时期特殊防护嘛。”

虽说他俩卖奶茶穿成这样一定非常影响食欲（？），但是命显然是更重要的。羽生结弦和甜甜有一搭没一搭的聊着，聊到甜甜夸张地描述第一次见到羽生的场景：

“我头一次见到把校服穿的这么好看的学生，看呆了，还被经理敲了头。”甜甜笑得眼睛都眯了起来，“然后被周围的人怂恿着去和你搭话，可惜没敢要你的联系方式，不然……”

羽生知道他要说两个人一度断了联系的事情，那段时间他确实是没有多余的钱，更重要的是也完全没和奶茶的心情。他倒不后悔那段时间没有见到甜甜，他自认这么一个小太阳一样可爱的人（虽然已知是比自己大）不应该被自己有可能的负面情绪所沾染，因此他也并不后悔当时固执地完全抽离。

“……可是我们现在又见到了呀。”羽生想了一会儿，很想再一次去戳甜甜的脸，但是被口罩护起来的脸颊显然失去了美好的手感，只能转而去戳他放在桌面上的小手，碰碰他的食指尖了。

“说到这里，我有一个礼物想给你。”

羽生结弦看着甜甜在自己面前站起来，一蹦一蹦地去随身物品区找东西，看着他的背影开始不自觉地哼起歌来；紧接着甜甜拿了一包贴纸，借了羽生的免洗洗手液洗了一遍手，又用消毒水喷了一下贴纸外包装，这才施施然再次坐好。

“别唱了，我求求你，我也不是第一天听见你绝美的歌喉，不要再这个时候折磨我了。”

甜甜像很久以前一样叫停了他的嗨歌，揪下来一片pooh抱着蜂蜜罐的贴纸，贴在了他的护目镜边角，确认了不会遮挡视线之后才让羽生自己照镜子看。

“我记得你之前说过你喜欢维尼熊……？我应该没记错吧，要是记错了也拜托你原谅我一下，毕竟咱俩也隔了好久没见了。”

羽生结弦在镜子里能看见自己身后的甜甜在给他比大爱心，他回过头去也比了一个，两人护目镜下的眼睛同时眯成了缝。

“没有记错，我是很喜欢。”他摸着刚刚甜甜贴上去的地方，“那我应该给你什么回礼好呢？你想喝什么，我请你？”

“那前辈就不和你客气了，”甜甜做出一副“捡着了”的表情，生怕羽生后悔的样子，“我要喝百香果双响炮！”

“这个我没怎么做过诶，”一边制作区域走，羽生和甜甜告着饶，“要不你监督着我点？拜托了！我不想做出味道奇怪的东西啊！”


	11. Chapter 11

模拟考在即，金博洋每晚的睡眠时间都由于羽生的查大学资料以及抓耳挠腮的行为大大地延后了。对此金博洋倒没表示出什么不满，但是他很明显的，对另外一件事感到不满了。

“你干嘛要考虑钱呢？”这边金博洋拿着资料书，苦口婆心劝起了眼眶青黑的羽生结弦，“我已经保证过会付你的大学学费了，你想报什么都可以啊。”

毕竟模拟考的时候偏差点就要按照目标学校判定了，像羽生这样平时成绩很好，却完全没定下目标的人，在学校已经被催了数不清的次数。可话是这么说，羽生结弦想了想他逐渐和金博洋无话不谈的关系，又想了想他俩的身份，最终还是狠狠心开了口。

“我不想给博洋添太多麻烦。我作为欠债者，这段时间在博洋这里白吃白喝白住，还让你每天接送我回家，要是再加上大学学费，那也太超过了。”

金博洋愿意付，那是他的好意，可他也不能顺杆子往上爬啊。

“你……唉，你不是有去奶茶店帮我吗？不算你白吃白喝。”

“可博洋，我不想这样。”羽生结弦深吸了一口气，“我不想老是觉得我欠别人什么，这样我真的很难过自己这一关。”

“那你也至少要选你喜欢的专业吧？你看看你现在，想报的东西，你想学吗？”金博洋把手里的资料放回桌上，压制着自己的怒火。

羽生结弦摸摸自己的良心，其实并不很想学这些东西，可是这些是他分析好久的、抛去他自身喜好的性价比最高的选择，他为了还债自然也不肯轻易妥协。

“为了还清博洋的恩情，我觉得这是必须的选择。”

“你一会儿说给我添麻烦，一会儿说要还清，接受我的好意就是那么难的一件事吗？”金博洋变声器下的声音有一些嘶哑，听上去很是瘆人，可羽生知道这是他在难过，“就算你知道，我完全可以负担你的开销，并且我十分愿意负担，不管是公立学校还是私立学校，你就算读七年早稻田我都能供，你也不愿意给我这个机会，甚至要牺牲你自己的前途？”

“……”羽生结弦不说话了，虽然不理解金博洋好意的源头，可至少他们相处了这么长时间，他确实是能感受金博洋不求回报的好意；可这才更让他纠结矛盾：博洋真的很好，我怎么可以仗着他的好，就忽视了他应得的利益呢？

钱终究是要还的，不是靠自己满足金博洋的要求（事实上羽生就没觉得金博洋向自己提出过什么过分要求，全部都是日常小事），而是真金白银。他不能欠自己的恩人这么多钱还觉得理所应当，这是原则问题。

当然，他的自尊也不允许他频繁接受这样的帮助就是了，即使有奶茶店的加成，可那仍然很微薄。羽生结弦有的时候甚至会自暴自弃地想，这还不如一开始就让自己当个50年长工，或者让自己去当鸭子呢，这样好歹能有一点“自己在用自己的力量还债”的认知，而不是现在两头为难。

面对羽生的沉默，金博洋很显然也无力开口，但最后还是打起精神说了一句：“今天先不说了，你明天还要上课，先睡吧。”然后迅速伸手关了灯，让房间陷入黑暗里。

这一晚才是真正的同床异梦。

不过把这个话题搁置并没有解决什么问题，相反的，冷静下来之后虽然觉得站在对方的角度，对方的观点也没什么毛病，可是他们同样也不觉得自己的观点有什么不对，非常固执己见。

最受苦的可能就是小弟们了。虽然他俩每天只有晚上单独在房间里才会吵架，平常吃饭上下学都按照正常轨迹行走，但是每次两人在一起的低气压硬是压得所有人都不敢吱声。

或许在之前还有人质疑他们老大是收了个白面书生，而且可能还没他们老大白，这之后他们突然从羽生结弦身上感受到了不逊于金博洋的攻击气场，甚至隐隐还有盖过金博洋的意思。一众小弟纷纷噤声，并在心里感叹不愧是他们老大看上的人。

不过再吵下去，是不是老大的人就不一定了。

“博洋应该是知道我的，我不想欠你的人情。”羽生结弦手里拿着自己的备案，和金博洋一人一边床，僵持不下，“也请博洋正视一下我们的债务关系，给我一个还清的机会。”

“债务关系？”金博洋冷声冷气地反问了一句，“这么说来你觉得我们之间只有债务关系可以说道说道了？你把我当作是朋友也好，接受朋友的好意总不会那么难吧？”

金博洋手里也握着备案，是他拜托了羽生的班主任老师、还有羽生的父母研究出来的，里面是不考虑学费，只考虑羽生的喜好能不能最好发挥的选项。

“说到底，我觉得这是我的人生，博洋如果硬要插手我的人生选择，我想那是很无理取闹的事情。”

“……哈？”

“既然我的生活已经被债务搅乱了，不如就让我乱下去好了。博洋何苦还要来拉一把我，让我有选择呢？”羽生结弦感觉到自己在情绪失控的边缘，因此也完全阻止不了自己的嘴，任由自己说出伤人的话，“博洋对我是很好，可是如果是建立在这样的关系上，恕我难以接受。”

他明白金博洋是为他好，他也由衷地感谢这份好。可若是建立在左右他的选择和造成他们地位不平等之上，那他只会越来越别扭。

“……羽生结弦，你到底把我当什么？”

金博洋果然生气了，说话的语气却很平淡，可声音在发抖。

“我在你眼里就只是一个债务人？只是一个想要借机控制你的人？我原本以为相处这么久，你会对我有点基本的认知的。”

羽生结弦低着头很重地呼吸，完全不看他。

“你有这么讨厌我吗？所以你就算是压上你的前途，你的未来，你也要和我断了，谁都不欠谁的？”

“我没有讨厌博洋。”羽生结弦仍然是低着头，“是我单方面的不想要亏欠你……”

“你骗鬼呢！”

话音刚落，羽生结弦立刻惊恐地抬起了头，他看到金博洋也同样惊恐，慌张摸着自己面具的嘴部，是变声器没电了。可那未被加工过的声音太过熟悉，是羽生摸不到的少年时代——

他手颤抖着去够金博洋面具的边缘，却又像害怕知道什么一样缩了回去。

“你，你到底是谁啊……”

他的甜甜前辈在面具下眼泪不自觉流了满脸，一句话也说不出来。


	12. Chapter 12

羽生结弦现在非常庆幸，他俩吵到天翻地覆的那一天是周五，第二天没有课。他已经连续好几天没睡个好觉了，只能用学习来拼命麻痹自己，不去想他和金博洋之间的事。

上学放学的时候，帮派那边倒是还开车来接送他。一开始金博洋也在车上，可是气氛实在是过于尴尬，就连江哥都无法拯救，可能是因为这个原因，羽生某一天拉开车门的时候，金博洋已经不在车上等他了。

而当天吵架的情况非常复杂，羽生结弦现在都没想明白当时他是吃了什么雄心豹子胆，敢和黑帮老大叫嚣。

金博洋一开始因为变声器没电一声不吭，但是看着羽生的这个“今天不看到你的脸我就不睡觉了”的态度，还是狠了狠心自己把面具摘了。一张白嫩嫩的、挂着泪痕的脸就暴露在羽生面前，是他熟悉的甜甜，连一点侥幸都没有。

“所以我们，其实在我们家欠债之前就认识。”

是陈述句。金博洋看着羽生在床上挪动着双腿向他靠近，吸了吸鼻子，眼圈红红地“嗯”了一声。

可能连羽生自己都不知道，自己靠近的过程中气场有多压迫，让见惯了大场面的金博洋都有些心惊。

“那你就这样来见我不好吗？为什么要戴面具呢？”羽生看见了他的眼泪，犹豫了一下还是去给他拿了纸巾一点一点擦，金博洋气鼓鼓地抢过羽生手里的纸开始擤鼻涕，眼泪又有止不住的趋势了。

“你觉得我是在骗你？”

羽生结弦很想说“是”，但是面对一个正在哭的奶团黑帮老大，他良心过不去。

“如果你这样来见我，我可能就不会有这么大心理压力了。”

虽然是细声细气的话语，可仔细一听还是有质问的成分在的。羽生结弦实在是搞不懂金博洋的操作，是实在不想和他重逢吗？还是就是为了耍他，看他笑话？被欺骗感驱使着羽生问一个真相，可是金博洋只是冷笑一声，回答他说：

“我用这张脸去见你？那你铁定是不会接受我的要求了。现在的金博洋和那时的甜甜哥，本质上来说都是和你相处不久的普通朋友，你是不愿意承他们的情的。还不如可怕一点直接强迫你呢，我看我就是给你自由过了火。”

他被抽噎的黑帮老大讽刺了一波，看着金博洋把自己的面具捡起来，重又戴上，说：

“但你根本就不明白，你以为我戴着面具就是为了骗你？好给你增加压力？我是在骗见到我的所有人，别自作多情了。”

心乱如麻的羽生结弦目送着同样心乱如麻的金博洋出了卧室门，门“砰”地关上的瞬间，羽生结弦好像也被抽走了力气，身子歪向一边靠在床头，一摸自己的脸颊，居然发现也湿漉漉的。

“我为什么也在哭啊？”他呆呆地一只手摸自己的眼泪，像是自言自语，又像是陈述一般，把另一只手放在自己胸口，感受着着心跳，带着哭音。

“我好难过。”

就像是一场梦，醒了很久还是很疑惑。羽生结弦可以用学习填满自己的白天，但是他还是得有睡眠的，用睡眠时间辗转反侧了很久很久，他仍然没能得到一个合理的理由

已知：我们在欠债之前就很熟，见到我的时候带了面具，并对我超乎寻常的好  
求：他作为黑帮老大在奶茶店工作的原因，他戴面具见我的原因，以及他对我好过头的原因

这是在羽生心中可以媲美高级数学难度的题目，而他只能像一个上课没好好听的学渣，拿起笔一顿乱写，最后由于答案驴唇不对马嘴被放逐了。

以及在他思考上述三个问题很久之后，终于不情不愿地加上了第四个问题。

求：我为什么看到他难过的时候，也会那么难过

羽生结弦发誓他不是因为生气才不和金博洋说话的，又不是小孩子闹脾气，作为成熟的大人（虽然他还没有成年）应该秉承着用沟通解决问题的法则，越是来气越得把话说开。他不理金博洋的原因，纯粹是因为他一时实在不知道该用什么态度和金博洋相处，是和甜甜的插科打诨还是和金博洋的相敬如宾，还没有成年的成熟大人陷入了迷茫之中。

把自己和金博洋沟通时的一堆不足都写在了本子上，羽生把笔重重一摔叹了一口气。复盘之后才发现自己这一场架吵下来简直是在雷点蹦迪，既没有把感谢的心意表达出来，也不肯说自己是因为自尊心作祟才拒绝援助，也实在太像撇清关系了，实在怪不得金博洋会哭。

我好心好意想要帮你，还投喂了你这么久，你现在什么意思嘛！

不管是对甜甜，或者是对金博洋，反正他俩都是一个人，羽生想着至少应该把道歉说出口，可是一连几天都完全没有看见过金博洋，而且小弟也少了许多。他看看驾驶座的江哥，又觉得道歉让人帮他转达非常欠缺诚意，因此还是乖乖闭嘴，准备换个话题开口。

“江哥。”

“嗯？”金杨在开车，没敢回头，只是回了一句。

“博洋他……”

“你是想问他在哪儿吗？”金杨手指抓着方向盘，非常烦躁的样子，“会里有些事儿要处理，这几天你可不可以还是回我们这边来住？我们怕对面搞事儿的那几个王八想不开冲你下手。”

“为啥要冲我下手……”

“你已经名声在外了，”金杨翻了个大大的白眼，“大家现在都知道天儿宠你，那天你跟他吵得房顶都要掀掉了，他还是没把你扫地出门，小弟都磕疯了好嘛。更别提别的帮派了……”

“……”

“总之，就算你自己一个人的时候也注意安全，这是天儿叮嘱的。”

“行吧，”羽生结弦点点头，“我去你们那儿住。”

这样起码金博洋会不会放心一点？羽生结弦不由自主地这么想，同时，一个他从来没有考虑过的大胆想法突然浮现在他心头。


	13. Chapter 13

再次住在金博洋这里，羽生结弦没啥意见，不过还和他同一个屋就有点难顶了。因此自己团吧团吧了一个小包裹，向江哥讨了另外一个房间睡。

“我，我还没有考虑好要怎么和博洋说……”

“唉，没事儿。天儿跟我说了，要是你不想和他一个屋就搬出去，你不用有负担。”金杨叹了一口气，接过羽生抱着的大棉被，“不过我建议你还是找个机会好好和他说清楚，毕竟……天儿也是挺伤心的。”

羽生记得他默默地点了点头，然后花了三四天来平复自己的心情，做好了和金博洋促膝长谈+赔礼道歉的准备。但在那之后他试图蹲守在金博洋卧室里好几天都没有蹲到人，如果问江哥的话……

这么说吧，他这几天刚刚感受到江哥作为一个黑道中人的资质，为什么最近江哥这么暴躁啊？？尤其是两个人单独相处的时候，不但路怒症更加严重，甚至自己想要开口说话的时候，一道凉凉的视线就立刻投射过来，他只好立刻正襟危坐，心里想不明白到底是什么事儿得罪了江哥。

不过这份怒火并没有随着羽生结弦的沉默而缓解，看着江哥肉眼可见的越来越上火，羽生结弦想破脑壳也只能想出“是因为自己和金博洋吵架让金博洋伤心了从而使护犊子的江哥也生气了”的理由来。思于此，他还是小心翼翼的问出了口：

“江哥，博洋他……”

“你别和我提那个小兔崽子！”江哥左看右看，迅速把车停到路边的停车点，像是点燃了炸药似的拍着方向盘发泄怒火，“你俩着一天天的，我是不是上辈子欠你们的啊！死蠢里我被你俩的性行为气了个倒仰，九号里我要担心天儿被你拐卖，装b里我又要担心天儿的身体状况又要给你俩随份子钱！我怎么这么命苦！”

除了开头和结尾的，羽生结弦全都没听懂。

“我不管了，工具人也是有底线的。既然你敢不带着我让我看孩子，就别怪我告密了，你自己找的。”江哥趴在方向盘上自言自语，紧接着突然容光焕发地转向羽生，带着要破釜沉舟的激动。

“听好了小兔崽子，你知道天儿为啥要资助你吗？”

“……不知道。”羽生结弦确实不知道，而且他也猜不到，于是做出一副愿闻其详的样子。

“因为他喜欢你。”

“原来是这样……什么？？？他，他喜欢……”

“对，他喜欢你。然后你还说那样的话伤他的心！”江哥本来只在生金博洋的气，说着说着又生起羽生结弦的气来，“天儿说不知者无罪，我今天就从头到尾全都告诉你，我看看你到底怎么想的，天儿这份喜欢到底值不值得！”

金博洋也不是一开始就是黑道老大的，至少在第一次遇见羽生的时候不是。

他是被原老大从街边捡回来的，原老大没有孩子，在发现了金博洋的潜力后真心且苛刻地把他当继承人培养。金杨是金博洋同样在温饱线上挣扎的堂兄，被金博洋引荐后也进入了帮派。

原老大是个有情有义的人，也不是一味逼迫型的黑道。为了磨练两人，他把金杨和金博洋派去底层和别的小弟们一起历练，再派去不同的产业让他们熟悉环境和状况。由于他并未区分对待两人，甚至他俩比寻常小弟还要辛苦，没有人会想到接班人会在他们之中诞生。

金博洋就是那时候去奶茶店打工的。而和羽生结弦的相处中，他逐渐发现了这个少年的潜能，从谈吐到气场，总给金博洋一种“这孩子将来一定大有可为”的感觉。而从两人的谈话里，他也知道了羽生成绩确实很好，人又不骄傲自满，脸也生的好，除了唱歌有点走调以外，金博洋看不出他什么缺点。

奶茶店是一个温床，培育了羽生最后的少年时代，也构筑了接下来的一系列纠葛。

原老大没想这么快把担子压在金博洋身上，因此在那之前也并没有告诉他们继承人的事情，可他不久后就被新冠带走了。金博洋穿着防护服守在他病床前，流着眼泪听老大强撑着精神一句一句交代后事。

金博洋自认是不适合做黑道老大的，可原老大是他的恩人，就算是为了报恩他也不能丢下这个组不管。他找来江哥商量许久，最终决定隐瞒曾经被原老大捡来的那个自己的身份，戴上面具贴上纹身贴纸，正式接管了这个组。

“我这不成了兰陵王了嘛，江哥。”

他戴着面具用着变声器，金杨也不知道他是什么表情。因为怕不能服众，因为怕旁人因为他这张脸看轻了自己所以戴上能面面具，可不就是个兰陵王嘛。

因为恩人原老大是被新冠带走的，于是金博洋格外忌惮这个病，全组上下防疫措施都做得滴水不漏。一开始或许还有不服气的小弟，后来看隔壁好几个组死了少说一半人才感念起新老大的好。趁着新官上任+疫情时组里经济稍有吃紧，他准备把之前的欠账都清一清，其中就包括羽生家。

在第一波书面催账的时候金博洋还没察觉到，挨家挨户上门威胁的时候看到羽生结弦，他心里一惊，连忙先跳过这家回去查资料。金博洋不知道想了多久，最终决定用自己的节操作为代价，让别人都以为他好男风也好，强抢民男也好，羽生结弦他是保定了。

至于为什么用这个理由，当然是别的理由都不能服众了。金博洋很认真的这样和金杨分析过：

“你看哦，如果我说我就是单纯认识他，不想埋没他的才能，那羽生将来肯定就会被迫留在组里出力；我要是说他跟我私交很好，我也落得一个仁慈太过的评价。”

“所以你就要说你想收了他？看上他的脸了？”金杨扶额。不过说到底，对于一个黑帮来讲，这是最不算错处的错处，别家老大的后宫都要住满金屋了，他金博洋收个小男宠算什么？

“他真的是我见过的很有才华的人，江哥，我和你保证。你见到他的时候你也会这么觉得，就这样一个人要为了还清债不去上学深造，我反正是下不了这个手。”

“想不到你还挺惜才的。”金杨点点头，“那就这么说吧，我这边也帮你遮掩着，就怕羽生家孩子之后会有心理负担，唉。”

什么叫一语成谶，这就叫一语成谶。老父亲跳预言家了。


	14. Chapter 14

把羽生结弦接到自己家里，金博洋后知后觉手足无措起来。他也自认没和羽生熟到可以同床共枕的地步，不过想着想要保障羽生经济的目的，还是按捺住羞耻之心，装出一副古惑仔的样子不让羽生结弦怀疑。

可逐渐近距离相处，似乎他也发现了更多的、从前关系不够近所以未能被发现的、羽生的优点。

———————————————

“等，所以他一开始不是因为喜欢我才收了我的？”羽生人傻了。

“你觉得天儿有那么肤浅？在奶茶店看到你帅就喜欢你？”金杨冲他翻了个白眼，“都是收了你以后的事儿了。”

———————————————

如果是拜金之人看到金博洋家里排场之大，再加上被金博洋收了的前提，恐怕顷刻就会放弃自己的坚持，直接自荐枕席。可是羽生连送进来海鲜泡面都要一惊一乍，受到宠爱也不得寸进尺，面对金博洋的财富会惊奇却不自卑，也从不动歪念，这实在是让见过许多社会阴暗面的金博洋啧啧称奇。

“像他心思这么正的人不多了。”连金杨也这么说。  
——————————————

羽生结弦这边听得汗颜，不过他确实没因为这些起过什么歪念，勉强担得起这个称赞就是了。

——————————————

让金杨感到不对劲的，就是金博洋摘下面具吃草莓的那一次。私下里他几乎和金博洋吵起来，说“你也太信任他了，万一他看怎么办呢？”可以金博洋一抬头说了一句话，差点没给他气死。

“可我昨晚摘了面具和他一起睡的。”

“……你再说一遍？？？”

“你先别急。晚上我俩睡之前，我犹豫了一下没摘面具，他直接叫人拿了个眼罩，连半夜起夜和早上睁眼时看到我脸的可能性都杜绝了。”

“羽生还是挺替你着想的，你倒是挺飘。”金杨沉默了半天才吐出这么一句话，可是看金博洋的神情还是不大对，疑惑地出声发问。

“你这表情怎么回事，怀春？？”

“滚你的。我就是，就是有点感动。”

可能是少年时期的遭遇和青年时期的动荡，导致金博洋并没有什么安全感，在他心里只有知遇之恩的原老大和从小同甘共苦的金杨可以完全信任。可是面对羽生，他潜意识就放松下来了，或许是他知道羽生的旺仔牛奶是真心实意的，想要尊重他的隐私的心情也是真心实意的。

羽生结弦真诚地感谢着自己的付出，却又没有顺杆子依附于他的想法，心里永远是想着要帮他做些什么，却也不谄媚讨好，度用一颗真心掌握得恰到好处。

总之，他金杨先一步发现了金博洋的不对劲，紧接着金博洋的一颗暗恋之心犹如脱缰的野马，他怎么拉都拉不回来了。

———————————————

羽生结弦想起那一碗宝石草莓，金博洋从来没问过他喜不喜欢草莓，看见他不吃也笃定了自己是紧张而不是不喜欢吃。因为他是甜甜，甜甜是知道他喜欢芝芝莓莓的；而甜甜曾经在奶茶店里也听过自己的梦校，知道自己有更想去的地方，因此不惜和他吵得天翻地覆也要让他遵从本心。

他都知道的。不论是金博洋还是甜甜，对他的感情都一样。

———————————————

奶茶店打过工之后，金博洋听见羽生结弦说了梦话，因此和金杨提了个相当无理取闹的提案。

“他在梦里喊甜甜哥。”

“那又怎样？”金杨抱着双臂表示这不足以成为你提案的原因。

“怎样？他喊这个说明他想我了好嘛！我想去见他！”金博洋眼里闪烁着兴奋的光芒。

“你不是和他天天都见面吗？”

“那不一样，你知道我想做什么对不对，你就是搁那儿装模作样。”金博洋火了，“他叫的是甜甜哥，我想用甜甜哥的身份见他。”

“你脑子是不是秀逗了？？万一他发现了怎么办？你知不知道青少年正是叛逆的时候，更别提你还跟他玩这种双面套路了。”

“可是，可是我忍不住啊……”

金杨看着金博洋带着一些遗憾的神色。

“他在这样的我面前，总是放不开，我想再看看他从前和我相处的样子。不会顾及状况和我开玩笑也好，和我随便谈天也好，这都是我现在这个身份做不到的事情啊。”

“我想让他更开心一点，我也想多看看自由自在的他是什么样子的。”

金杨听见金博洋这样说到，而他完全拒绝不了。

“暗恋使人失智且卑微啊，”他最后在羽生面前这样感叹起来，“他提前你半个小时走就是因为，他为了见你把胳膊上的纹身贴纸全给卸了，留那半个小时是为了让我帮他重新贴的。”

所以说，晚饭和游戏也是，一开始可能还有江哥和小弟一起，最后只剩他们两个？羽生结弦想了想，觉得金博洋肯定更希望和暗恋对象，也就是他羽生结弦单独相处的。一切的问题都突然有了答案，可解开了答案的羽生结弦，却突然怅然若失起来。

我到底做了什么混蛋事啊？他捂着脸向后仰，把自己摔在后座上。他一颗真心来为我着想，我却把他想成控制狂，怪不得金博洋会哭，那完全就是被自己气哭的！

突然想到什么，他手忙脚乱坐起来，央求地看向金杨。

“博洋现在在哪里？我能去见他吗？”

“见不了，说起这个我就来气。”金杨一拳捶到方向盘，羽生紧张地盯着他的动作，生怕气囊弹出来糊江哥一脸，还好是没有的，“他前段日子不是和另外一个帮派闹僵了嘛，我原以为顶多也就是私下协商的事儿，没想到……”

“没想到？”

“发展成你甜甜哥带着人打群架了。虽然把对方打得也没人样了，但是对面有刀有枪，他受伤了，现在和一帮小弟在医院呢。”金杨咬着牙补充说，“我本来也要去，他不让我去，非得让我在后方守着你这个小兔崽子，说别人他都不放心。”

想想这个金杨就后悔，要是自己再坚持一下，这么大的事儿是不是就不用天儿一个人扛了？但突然原本呆愣在原地的羽生像醒过神来一样，双手伸过来按着金杨的肩膀，肩膀那里传来他指尖的颤抖。

“我要去医院，我现在就想见到他。”


	15. Chapter 15

金杨开车往医院开的时候，看羽生结弦急得用手死死抓住书包带子、焦灼地盯着车窗外，他就知道羽生误会了，估计是以为天儿伤得很重？

本来想要开口解释，可后来转念一想，他在金博洋背后把他的秘密透了个底儿掉，还擅自带羽生结弦去医院，金博洋这个记仇的臭孩子肯定要之后跟自己秋后算账。懒得应付自家崽子的金杨趁着红灯，掏出手机给医院里的某位伤的不重的小弟发了个信息。

金杨：头号cp粉，醒着没  
潜临：醒着醒着  
潜临：您有啥要吩咐的？  
金杨：我马上带你大嫂去医院看你大哥  
金杨：你谋划着自己看着办吧  
潜临：我这是在做梦吗？  
潜临：好嘞！！您放一百个心！！包在我身上！！

金杨满意的点了点头，把手机塞回兜里。与其等待着臭孩子闹我，不如我先送他一份大礼！相信着磕疯了的cp粉的高效率，金杨放心大胆的往医院开车，面对着羽生的“能开快点吗”恳求也丝毫不慌地应他要求加速。

他可太期待之后羽生结弦到医院见到金博洋的场景了。

到了医院门口的时候，羽生结弦甚至因为过于着急差点平地摔，在地上踉跄了两步，被早就候在门口的小弟潜临一把扶住。

“嫂子你可算来了，大哥，大哥他……”

毕竟只是一个黑道小弟，演技很显然是不够看的，金杨很不忍直视地侧开了视线。但羽生结弦显然已经手足无措到无心注意演技，听到潜临悲伤不足浮夸有余的话居然还能很捧场，也做不出什么回应，一声不吭拔腿就往医院大门里冲。潜临没料到羽生结弦的动作，愣了两秒，迷茫的看了看明显不想插手的江哥，紧接着也跟着羽生跑了进去，一边跑一边指挥跑在前面的羽生。

“嫂子，右拐！然后直走！诶诶诶，不是在那儿右拐！回来！！”

毕竟身上还有小伤，潜临是跑不过羽生结弦的，不过既然金杨已经提前通知过了，这个计划已经万无一失。为了防止羽生找不到金博洋在哪儿，他还安排了金博洋房门前还有两个黑西装小弟看守，怕是不能更显眼一点了。

“嫂子好！”

打招呼非常有精神，羽生结弦跑了一路才发现自己对于嫂子这个称呼适应良好，但他现在也没心思去管了，左盯盯右盯盯，一边喘气一边开口。

“你们大哥是不是在里面？”

两个小弟颇为为难地对视了一眼，语无伦次地解释起情况来。

两方火并的时候其实枪很快就退出战场了，疫情嘛，他们两边的储备也不多，很快战况就演变成了互殴。

“大哥本来就受了枪伤，被人直接头上来了一下子……现在，现在……”

“让我进去！”

羽生结弦已经不能判断自己的情绪了，他只知道他心脏像是被人攥着一样痛，本来缓下来的呼吸重又变得粗重，一片空白的大脑里理不出其他的想法，除了一个用本能驱使的行动——

我脑子里此刻只有他了，我只要见他。

小弟们不敢拦大嫂，连忙让开了路，提醒了羽生结弦一句“大哥正在睡觉”就迅速帮他开门最后跑路了。羽生看着门在自己面前打开，感觉自己的手都在抖，生怕看见一个气息奄奄的金博洋。

金博洋在自己记忆里，做黑道老大的时候总是懒洋洋的样子，举手投足却很有魄力，可是在他面前却老是吃瘪，被他凶，还被他盯着摘面具；做甜甜的时候又软又奶，耐心听他说话努力听他唱歌（虽然后来忍不了了），在他面前像是一个可靠的前辈却还会偶尔沙雕……

可现在，他没戴面具，面色苍白地睡在病床上。他手臂上的贴纸已经脱色了，血管清晰可见，一根针正扎在那里。羽生结弦呆呆地看着吊瓶里的液体一点一点的往下滴，又再看看金博洋头上缠着的纱布——可能是刚换过，还没有血迹，他轻手轻脚地向病床靠近，努力不发出任何声响的坐在金博洋身边。

金博洋瘦了好多，脸颊肉都消下去不少，羽生结弦突然有种想要抱抱他的冲动，不知道现在他身上是不是也掉了很多肌肉，但照这样看上去，羽生总觉得他现在抱起来甚至会硌手。

“博洋，对不起，我不该跟你吵起来的。”

羽生结弦小心翼翼地去牵金博洋没有扎针的那只手，睡梦中的金博洋皱了皱眉头，但是没有醒过来。那天的博洋面具下面，会不会也是用着皱眉头的表情和他吵架？羽生想去抚开他的眉心，手指却不敢上前，总觉得太过暧昧。

“江哥都跟我说了，我，我不知道……”

一想到有可能他的道歉再也说不出口，羽生结弦就一阵后怕，万一火并的时候状况更严重怎么办？他现在是受了枪伤被砸了脑袋，可起码还活着啊。

他不敢想这更可怕的结果，可眼泪也忍不住流下来，这是他的恩人、朋友、年少时代的避风港，一个人背着这么多身份陪在他身边，想到这里他握住金博洋的手更紧了一点，却不至于令人疼痛，仿佛是确认着金博洋不会离开一样。

“博洋，你要快点好起来，我和家里的厨师学了好多你爱吃的东西，再不做我就要忘光了，”羽生结弦用空着的那只手很没形象的擦眼泪，“原本是想用来给你赔罪，我在房间里等了你好几天，可是你都没回来。”

“唔……”

金博洋隐隐约约的觉得好吵，可是他实在是太想睡觉了，想要翻身换个姿势却发现自己另一只手也被攥住，处于半梦半醒之间啥都做不了，只能努力和睡魔搏斗。此时羽生结弦不敢看很久金博洋苍白的脸，怕越看越伤心，更因为觉得在病床前哭出声很不好意思，把脸朝向窗外彻底擦干净泪水和泪痕，这才转过头来吸吸鼻子继续说：

“等博洋出院，我就做你最爱吃的海鲜面给你。”

听到海鲜面金博洋可不困了，他努力睁开双眼，就看到面前羽生结弦即使是在哭也特别帅气的脸，看到自己醒过来还有点愣怔。

金博洋脑子还不足够清醒，思考的问题停留在“羽生太帅了我了个丢”“妈妈啊他为什么握着我的手，这触感我是在做梦还是在修仙”“我好像隐隐约约听见有人说海鲜面”。诸多情绪下他的cpu明显过载，最终只处理好了一句话，说了出口：

“哪儿有海鲜面？”


	16. Chapter 16

“博洋要吃？我现在回家去做，然后给你送过来，好吗？”

看到自己都把人给吵醒了，羽生结弦愧疚中还带着点欣喜：神志还是很清醒的嘛！还知道海鲜面，脑子没有砸傻！于是连忙一叠声地答应下来，准备等金博洋休息后立刻回家做饭。

在海鲜面问题上达成了共识，金博洋满足地再次闭眼准备入睡。隔了大概五秒，他牵着羽生结弦的手又“呼啦”一下坐起来，努力地眨了眨眼睛盯着羽生结弦的脸和手看，又上手揪了揪自己的脸。

“博洋？”

金博洋心里先一团乱麻，想着是谁告诉羽生又把他带来，估计能干出这种事还不通知他的只有江哥了；通过掐脸的疼痛他发现真的是羽生在攥着自己的手，顿时开心于这意料之外的在意，完全不想要放开，甚至无意识的反握得更紧。

“哟，醒啦。我带羽生过来看你。”

金杨此时施施然地从没关上的病房门进来，身后的小弟拎着个他现买的果篮。他刚刚指挥着人把果篮里的苹果全洗了，现在一手吃着一个苹果，一手递给羽生一个。

“刚洗的，你吃。”

金杨看羽生用一只手接过苹果，目光几乎要黏在金博洋身上，随后视线移到两人还没有松开的手，视线有些玩味地看向金博洋。而金博洋完全不怂，怒气冲冲地也看向正在啃苹果的金杨，开始质问：

“你带他来的……喂！苹果汁都整我脸上了！”

“不气啊，快两天没好好吃饭了，来来来吃苹果。”从果篮里又拿出来一个苹果给金博洋留着，金杨让小弟把剩下的水果拿去给其他小弟分了，心情显然非常愉悦，“他自己要来的，听见你受伤了都急坏了，我这不就只能把人带来了吗。”

“合着我说的话都是屁话呗？我不是说了别告诉他我受伤了吗？”金博洋怒了，攥着羽生的手一下子握紧，羽生吃疼地“嘶”了一声被金博洋听见，回过神立刻收了力道。

“抱歉抱歉，握痛你了？”

“没有。”不愧是黑帮老大，手劲好大啊。羽生结弦无语凝噎，望着还没有松开的手发呆，张大嘴咬了一口苹果。

不过看来，金博洋伤的也没有他一开始想象的那么重？

“博洋，”犹豫了一会儿羽生还是开了口，打破了两位金姓人士的对峙，“之前听小弟说你受枪伤了，还伤到了头……”

“……他们是不是吓唬你来着？”

金博洋一听就知道是金杨联合小弟整出的幺蛾子，狠狠地瞪了老父亲一眼开始安抚羽生：“别听他们胡说，我没啥大事。”

“但枪伤和头上的伤是真的，”金杨一边咬苹果一边反驳，“快点给人家孩子解释解释，哦，我也要听，我都没去，快给我讲讲前线的故事。”

老父亲杀气威胁，在金博洋支支吾吾且颠三倒四的叙述下，羽生结弦大致明白了当时的状况。枪伤是子弹的划伤，擦到了胳膊上，现在那里还有一道划痕，至于头上的伤……

“当时我不是带着面具去打架的嘛……对面有个不长眼的拿着刀冲我脑袋这里砍，我一看这是要把我开瓢啊，我灵机一动，用面具接住了。”

“什么意思？面具接住？”羽生结弦的想象画面里大概是面具长出了两只小手且空手夺白刃，但是被金杨划掉了。

“就是他直接用脸接住了那一下，刀砍面具上了。”

面具是金博洋精挑细选的硬木，对面的小喽啰力气不够，连面具都没砍透。但是那一下子把金博洋脑门砸青了，下一秒小喽啰的咽喉就挨了一脚，被金博洋踹飞然后砸到了墙上。

“幸亏受力点在你额头不在鼻子，要不然你鼻血都得被砸出来……”江哥扶额。

此时同样在现场的小弟潜临送完水果回来还空篮子，加入了描述当时场面的阵营：“当时我们看着大哥踢飞了人，然后笑着一下子把面具从中间撅断，往地上一摔然后踩碎了。说：’我也觉得戴着这个打你们怪不方便的，既然都这样了我也不跟你们客气了。’”

不用顾忌面具，他迅速上手卸了两个人的胳膊，然后直接拎着这两个没有行动能力的人砸晕了对方的小头目。对面本来还沉浸在金博洋的可爱外貌攻击中想要嘲笑，可这个战斗力明显是无法嘲笑的；而自己这边本来也还沉浸在“我们大哥为什么这么可爱”的暴击中，看到一边笑一边把小头目的手踩到骨裂的金博洋也士气大增，纷纷冲得更卖力了，干他娘的！

“所以……你这算是暴露外貌了？”羽生结弦的苹果吃完了，眼睛注视着金博洋没有血色的脸颊，“那你的伤也不至于危及生命，怎么脸色这么差？”

“这就是我今天来替他的理由，他已经在医院里照料了好几天重伤的小弟了。”金杨大发慈悲地拍拍金博洋的肩，冲羽生进一步解释到：“没怎么睡觉也没怎么好好吃饭，潜临说他大哥是咱俩来之前因为脸色太差，被小弟强行送来睡觉然后打葡萄糖的。”

小弟们对于大哥的新外貌接受良好，毕竟长得可爱并不是大问题，他们都见识过金博洋有多能打了，对面老大现在脑震荡加16处骨折，战斗力太强，让人无法看扁。再加上住院期间金博洋跑上跑下带饭和医生跟进伤情，小弟们也早就感激涕零了，因此一个个的态度比从前还要恭敬，恨不得立刻去砍几个巨人给老大表表忠心。

带着枪伤和头部的木屑伤害和淤青，金博洋拔掉葡萄糖，终于肯松开羽生的手起来活动活动身子准备回家。临走之前按着江哥絮絮叨叨讲了一系列小弟身体情况，直听得金杨大呼“师傅别念了”，才把人扭送出院门。

“博洋没有大事真的太好了。”一边戴口罩一边上车，羽生和金博洋又都坐回后座，由潜临开车，“我刚才都要吓死了……幸好伤不严重。”

“那海鲜面还作数吗！要吃你做的。”

“作数作数，回家之后我还要和博洋赔礼道歉呢。”

前排潜临：磕到了，嘿嘿嘿，你们要多多干好事（ghs）啊


	17. Chapter 17

还在回家的路上的时候，羽生结弦就已经发了短信给家里管采买的师傅；因此刚一进入厨房就看见师傅从塑料泡沫盒里拎出两只比较小个头的龙虾，还在很有活力地挥舞钳子。

“我滴妈妈呀。”因为好奇尾随羽生结弦进了厨房，金博洋看见这两只张牙舞爪的东西，扯了扯羽生结弦的袖子开始跟他商量。

“你马上要考试，划伤了手就不好了，要不……”

羽生结弦是会弄虾的，但是他练习的时候全部都是针对于已经逝世的虾，因此听了金博洋的商量也有些犹豫。不料他的厨艺师傅冲他俩微微一笑，用筷子稳准狠地把龙虾放了血，又迅速把虾头砍掉，再次回头问金博洋：

“我帮他把壳都剥掉，剩下的他自己来，我也要看看这孩子学成什么样了。你要是觉得满意，那也算我教得好？”

金博洋欣然同意。接收到来自师傅的期末考试，羽生结弦也突然有些小慌，看着师傅好心的帮他壳肉分离，他深吸一口气，拿起盒子里剩下的新鲜贝类和鱿鱼，开始洗。

虾肉他问了金博洋想吃哪种，得到的答案就是让他切成一口吃的小块，羽生结弦利落地照办了。虾头他记得师傅之前告诉他要把虾腮去了，于是又把两个虾头都切成两半，掏掉虾腮后放在一旁。

热锅放油，羽生把虾壳虾头虾脑一股脑地扔进去炒。死虾的水没有新鲜的多，他预感到要炸锅，因此早早的拿着成为了厨房美国队长的标配锅盖挡着脸，一边用锅铲给虾过油。过油之后再炒香，放料酒去腥，金博洋像是闻着味儿，原本坐在饭桌前耍手机，现在扒着厨房的门看羽生何时放饭。

“这锅你颠的动吗？”

“还行，颠这个是够了，久一点不好说。”羽生结弦瞅瞅手里的中华锅，又看看自己明显和金博洋有出差距的胳膊粗细，提出了一个请求，“等我考完试，可以拜托你找个人带着我练一练吗？不然你打架还得派个人在后方保护我，怪不好意思的。”

“可以啊，我觉得你底子不错，好好练估计能比我还强。”

这是金博洋的真实想法，他虽然不是马宝国大师但好歹也是个习武之人（？），看资质他自觉还是挺可以的。再说了，羽生和他吵架时候的那气场那么足，只要他本人不怂，估计别家黑道也能被吓一大跳。

开水好了，羽生结弦放下盾牌，开始往锅里倒水，香味一下子更浓了。他开大火准备煮个十分钟虾汤，放点盐和冰糖提鲜，用漏勺装着洗好的贝类和虾肉准备一会儿也放进虾汤里一起煮熟。这边贝类被煮开了口，羽生把漏勺拿出来，关了火，求助地看向身后的两个人。

“能帮我抬一下锅吗？”

双手抬锅羽生结弦觉得他可以，但是现在锅里一大堆水和虾壳，他还要单手过滤，这实在太难为锻炼机会较少的学生党了。厨师先反应过来，拿出一个大碗一个滤网，帮着羽生抬巨大的中华锅，把虾壳虾头滤出来。

金博洋本以为要开饭了，但是面还没有煮，没想到羽生开始上窜下跳找出了离心机。认真的把所有的汤分到了六个试管里，1000转，离心十分钟，这才开始煮面。金博洋嚷着一定要吃泡面，可羽生结弦和厨师一致觉得不可以让刚出院的人吃垃圾食品，于是在金博洋的抗议声中煮起了碱水面。

碱水面煮好后再过冷河，再回锅煮一下，师傅叮嘱过这样的面做出来会很弹牙。这时离心机把杂质全都分离了出来沉在试管底，羽生又小心翼翼地带着手套把清汤重新都收集起来，面铺碗底，浇汤，放海货。

“……莫不是我之前的泡面汤底都是用离心机搞得？”

“这样汤入口很顺滑也没有杂质，喝起来口感像喝水。”大厨对上金博洋惊恐的目光，满意地看着正在皱着眉头认真摆盘的羽生，觉得小伙子饭做的好人长得也帅，怪不得自家老板能跨越性别地爱上他。

“……我的天爷啊，我要是知道我吃一次面要这么折腾，我少点几回好了。”金博洋是认真的，只不过说了“要吃宇宙最好吃的海鲜面”，谁知道这玩意就被折腾出来了。他之前不怎么来厨房所以不知道，要不是围观羽生做饭他可能一辈子都不知道这玩意儿要这么下功夫。看到羽生结弦的动作行云流水，一看就是真如他自己说的一样练习了很多次，金博洋是真的感动了。

羽生结弦摆好盘撒了点葱末松了一口气，看向金博洋的时候发现他看着自己的目光里都有小星星，至于海鲜面，金博洋一副“要不是这玩意有保质期我就把它供起来”的表情。不想自己的手艺没被吃到反而被上供，羽生结弦立马拿出金博洋专属蜘蛛侠儿童筷，夹了一口龙虾肉送到金博洋嘴边。

“尝尝。”

“！！！”金博洋脑子里还在想羽生居然跟他玩喂食play是不是太刺激了，嘴巴就先一步咬住虾肉开始嚼。很鲜，是他平时吃的味道，汤汁味道浓厚口感却很清爽，果然离心机是真的很有用吗？

红着脸冲着羽生结弦的厨艺老师点了点头，证明他出师了之后，厨师就满意的离开了现场。而拿着筷子刚喂了金博洋一口虾肉的羽生结弦，看到金博洋的红脸愣了两秒，本来想让羽生也转移阵地却看他拿着筷子呆呆地盯着自己，金博洋疑惑了，试探地又张开了嘴：

“还要吃，啊。”

啊啊啊啊啊啊金博洋你在干什么！石乐志吗！！还要把喂食play贯彻到底吗！！他想趁对面的人没回过神来赶紧把嘴巴闭上，可是羽生立刻认真地在面里又选了一块鱿鱼，递到了他嘴边。

“好吃吗？”

“好吃好吃好吃！”这下金博洋的脸可是爆红了，立刻转过身着急忙慌地往饭桌跑。羽生结弦看着他的背影，疑惑地歪了歪头，没有多说什么，也跟了上去。


	18. Chapter 18

金博洋乖乖坐到桌前，开始小口嗦面，羽生结弦看着他认真吃饭的样子，心里开始思考来自金博洋的喜欢要怎么应对。

首先，金博洋本人是不知道暴露了的，他知道了后可能会拿lv.100的致命猫猫拳和江哥比一比。可是摘掉面具之后他的表情挡不住，于是才会出现刚刚被喂食之后的手足无措和脸红。

就，如果你不知道他喜欢你，那你不一定会起疑心；但如果你知道了，他的每一个动作都将成为证据，金博洋根本瞒不住的。

高中里也有不少喜欢羽生结弦的，因此按理来说，羽生结弦并不觉得处理感情问题很陌生。自说自话地拿着巧克力靠近、明明完全不熟却脸红着和自己说喜欢他好久、还有那个一整个后援会的脑残粉，他虽然在人道主义上觉得很不好意思，不过……

“就算喜欢我，也不能成为扰乱我正常生活的借口啊。真是对不起，恕我不能接受。”

因此羽生结弦一度觉得自己对待别人的“喜欢”时，有点冷漠加ptsd，他实在是怕了学校里的那个后援会了。可面对着来自金博洋的喜欢，他完全没有要划清界限的想法，反而头一次生出了“不想避开”的心情。

因此，在自己的感情暧昧且不明晰的的现状看来，他还是凭着潜意识和金博洋相处比较好。而这边金博洋一边吃一边看着羽生结弦想事情，觉得自己一人吃不好意思，但又觉得分成两份一起吃更不好意思（这不就是间接kiss吗！金博洋语），再一次厚颜无耻的远程拜托了原本已经远离现场的大厨。

“能不能给羽生也做点啥吃？拜托了！”

原本想等金博洋吃完然后道歉，羽生没料到这从天而降的一顿饭，但是肚子此时很不争气地发出了咕咕叫的声音。接下给他送过来的西红柿牛腩盖饭，他一边吃一边观察起金博洋的进度，看到他像以往那样，把汤也全部喝掉了，这才松了一口气。

“好吃！一定练了好久吧，辛苦你了。”

金博洋毫不吝惜自己的夸赞，给他比了个大拇指。他的line通知在这个时候响了一声，于是解锁手机准备一边刷一边等羽生吃完饭的金博洋，看到了潜临发给他的视频。

潜临：我来的时候嫂子没关门，江哥让我偷录的  
潜临：……虽然他说让我发给您，您肯定会开心，但是我还是有点害怕，请您留我一条小命！  
潜临：【视频】

这什么东西啊？还不知道自己的秘密已经被金杨全部泄露，金博洋疑惑地点开来看，随后餐桌对面还在咀嚼牛腩的羽生结弦就听见了自己在病床前忍不住哭鼻子的声音，一口饭卡在嗓子眼。

“博洋，对不起，我不该和你吵架的。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊不要放啊！”盯住了罪恶的源头——金博洋的手机，羽生结弦立刻起身往长长的餐桌的另一头绕，准备从金博洋手里夺走尴尬之源；而金博洋也不是傻的，哪可能乖乖的坐以待毙，仗着餐桌很长也拔腿就跑，和羽生结弦以顺时针的方向绕桌子跑了一圈。

跑完一圈后面对面停下来僵持的两人，本来都没在仔细听手机里的声音，结果一句委委屈屈的“我在房间里等了你好几天，可是你都没回来”的哭音瞬间传遍了整个餐厅。金博洋憋不住开始大爆笑，羽生结弦想要捂脸，但是又想要立刻销毁证据，因此再次开始了和金博洋的竞速赛。

不想和羽生结弦继续秦王绕柱的行为，金博洋瞅准了桌子对面正对着的大门，直接上桌子想要抄近道；逮到机会三步并作两步的羽生结弦长臂一捞，抓住了桌子上金博洋的腰带。

“别跑！”

“你当我傻呀，放开我的腰带！”

伸手去够金博洋手里还在外放的手机，现在已经播放到“哪儿有海鲜面”了，不过金博洋和羽生结弦此刻的悲欢并不相通，羽生结弦只觉得尴尬都是自己的；而金博洋裤腰带被握住也不甘示弱，把手伸得远远的，不让羽生够到，扭着腰躲开羽生抢手机的手。

而觉得距离太远够不到的羽生结弦脑子一热，也上了桌子，跨坐在金博洋身上开抢，两人一番lv.1猫猫拳抢了一阵儿后，羽生结弦才反应过来金博洋的状态和自己的状态似乎不大对……

我为什么把人家给扑倒了啊！而金博洋这边满脸通红，愤怒的想要起身，但是羽生还扯着他的腰带，不管他怎么扭都挣脱不开，姿势不能再糟糕了。更糟糕的是，他感觉自己的下半身在和羽生亲密接触……

而此时半天没有收到回复的潜临，心惊胆战地悄咪咪摸到饭厅想要看看情况的时候，看到了今天最劲爆的东西。

饭厅里，长长的桌子上是深蓝色的桌布，羽生结弦跨坐在金博洋腿上，手撑在金博洋身侧，看上去是把他圈在怀里似的；自家老大呢，脸红得像柿子一样，被扑倒在餐桌上仰躺着，羞愤的抓着羽生的衣服下摆，腰不安地摇来摇去，裤腰带还被羽生抓在手里，已经松开了不少。最重要的是，两个人下半身是贴在一起的，从潜临的视角看过去，羽生结弦的裆部特别鼓……

一声“大哥”梗在喉头，潜临发出了奇怪的声音。被潜临这一嗓子惊得醒过神来，羽生结弦手忙脚乱，连忙从金博洋身上下去；金博洋在裤腰带自由的瞬间也立刻坐了起来，两人异口同声地冲着潜临一边疯狂摆手一边喊：

“事情不是你想的那样！！”

“不不不不你们继续，事情是什么样的都不要紧！”潜临发誓刚刚的那一幕他一定要刻在dna里一辈子，“对不起！我没有察觉到我竟然站反了攻受！羽生君我不该叫您嫂子的，呃，要不我现在改叫哥夫？好像也不大对……”

“？？？”

两人面面相觑，一时不知道该怎么回答潜临。

“不管了，羽生君放心吧，委屈您包容我们这么长时间的错误称呼，我会立刻知会其他小弟们的！”

潜临跑掉了，回过神来捋明白发生了什么，羽生结弦看着金博洋“呜”了一声在桌上蜷成一个球，把脸埋住：“我已经牺牲了我的性向，我的节操，现在我在小弟面前连攻的地位也没有了！”


	19. Chapter 19

经历了下午的压倒事件，金博洋对于晚上还要和羽生同床睡觉这件事感到一丝犹豫。就算羽生结弦心里没有想法，可是他是喜欢人家的啊，之前羽生带着眼罩不知道，自己经常悄悄趁着他睡着去看他的睡颜，戳戳他的脸或者嘴唇。再过分的倒也没有了，但是现在藏不住表情，金博洋实在心里慌张，像是暗恋之心失去了重要的盾牌。

而羽生结弦的态度，金博洋就更摸不清了，明明前些日子还吵得不可开交，连话都说不上一两句。他心里安慰了自己无数句“孩子青春期嘛比较叛逆可以理解”，但是伤心总是难免的。因此看到给他做了海鲜面还把他扑倒之后的羽生结弦仍然表情平和地坐到床上，并询问他能不能也坐过来听他说说话的时候，金博洋已经觉得自己要官能失灵了。

这到底是老天爷听见了我的许愿还是羽生结弦吃错了什么药！妈妈呀我好慌！

“之前误会博洋，不肯接受好意，还有面具的事情，我要和博洋说对不起。”

羽生结弦态度十分诚恳地开了口，金博洋原本坐在床的一侧很是拘谨，听见他的示好也稍稍放松了下来。

“我，我也有不对，不管是因为什么瞒着你，有隐瞒就一定会有伤害啊。我也要道个歉。”

“之前我复盘过我们的吵架，把我的错处记在本子上了，也听江哥说了很多博洋之前的事情，知道博洋有自己的秘密也是不得已的。”羽生结弦顿了顿，把自己思考了很多天的话说出口，注视着金博洋的眼神明亮又澄澈，“我只想把我的想法说得更明确一点，关于当初为什么要拒绝博洋的援助。”

“你说。”

“我知道我能有现在这样的条件，是博洋给我的优待，我一直非常感谢博洋能够来到我的生活里。那天说的’不如让博洋放着我不管’是气话，我其实心里并不是那样想的。”

“哎，别说谢谢我了，怪不好意思的。”金博洋摆摆手。

“江哥把博洋要免掉我家债务的原因都告诉我了，博洋做了那么大的牺牲，多少句谢谢都担得起的。”羽生结弦想起金杨说过的金博洋的种种考量，最终决定用“包养”这么不太光彩的方式，每一条思虑都是为自己着想，心中酸涩。可看着面前抿着嘴乖乖地坐在他对面的金博洋，他情不自禁地又笑了起来。

“江哥都告诉你什么了啊……我怎么觉得我的老底都被他给掀了呢？”金博洋没料到金杨连这个都说，原本以为金杨只有在自己的伤情上蒙骗了羽生结弦创造出哭哭小视频，现在突然有种不妙的预感，“没事儿，你继续。”

“可是我的自尊不允许我就这么心安理得的依靠着博洋活着，我尊重作为我朋友和恩人的你，因此我想要抛开经济因素和你相处——债主和欠债的，一听不就很亏欠博洋嘛，我不但不想欠，我还想好好回报呢。”

“……”金博洋很想说回报就不必了，他并不想用这份感情来要挟羽生结弦更多，可是羽生结弦这个人他是知道的。他能力强，自尊心也强，这并不是什么坏事，只不过两人之间的债务和他单方面的付出会给羽生平添很多心里负担吧？想来羽生结弦是想要和他像在奶茶店里那样的平等相处，而不是单方面的施与。

“至于选学校这方面，我们可以再多沟通一下。我不会再排斥博洋帮我付学费这件事了，但也请博洋稍稍体谅一下我的这份心情，让我能至少帮你做些什么吧。”

“好。”果然将心里的想法如实说出来之后，金博洋很顺利的接受了这个提案，况且他本来就喜欢羽生结弦这一点，“你想要帮我做些什么，这一点咱们俩可以讨论一下。但是我先声明，我接受你的回报，并不是想要把你留在组里一辈子，你如果想要去做些什么别的，我不会拦你的。”

潜临回到医院，一脸凝重地和其他小弟们讲起他刚刚在饭厅看到的场景。其余小弟一开始听到潜临说“很重要的问题”还以为潜临是在开玩笑，可是听着听着，一个个的也和潜临一样眉头紧锁。

“大哥是下面那个？”一个病床上脚还打着石膏的小弟挣扎着要坐起来，“这也太不科学了吧，就大哥那武力还能做0？”

“武力值和做0有冲突吗？”潜临反问，“我向天发誓我的描述没有任何艺术加工，大哥就是被羽生君扑倒了啊。”

“万一是他俩想玩点小情趣呢，大哥逗弄大嫂来着。”

“胡扯，我真恨我没有录像。”潜临愤恨地劝起一帮天柚粉，“大哥要是逗羽生君，那起码表情游刃有余一点吧？可是大哥脸涨的通红，裤腰带都被羽生君拽松了，我看不像小情趣。”

“那我们岂不是凉了。”一小弟绝望地望天，“叫反了这么长时间，羽生君不得把咱们怀恨在心啊。”

“你与其担心他怀恨在心，你不如担心一下潜临。”坐在床上正在捧着一碗刚洗好的车厘子吃的小弟慢悠悠地说，“潜临看到了这么劲爆的东西，保不齐会被灭口。”

“别咒我嗷，”潜临气得把小弟的车厘子之碗抢了过来，塞了一个进嘴里，含含糊糊道，“你们还是快点想想，咱们要怎么称呼羽生君比较好吧！”

“大哥的男人，该怎么称呼？”小弟打开了百度。

“百度怎么说。”

“大嫂，草（中日双语），这不可以。”

“哥夫也不行，太拗口了。”

“而且也不能叫他大哥，也不能直呼他大哥的男人……”

“太难了……”众小弟面面相觑，懊丧的垂下了头。

第二天见到众小弟，被叫“大哥大”的羽生结弦眼前一黑。昨天下午明明因为丧失了攻的身份还很郁闷的金博洋听到这个称呼笑得比看羽生哭哭小视频还大声，招致了羽生的抗议。

“你们就叫我姓吧！我又不是手机！饶了我！”


	20. Chapter 20

虽然还不知道江哥已经把最大的秘密（暗恋）说了出来，可金博洋已经觉得，就单凭他泄露了自己的当老大心路历程还有受伤的事情，这事儿就够他俩好好算算账了。

不过江哥一时半会儿都没法儿从医院回来，而黑道的大小事务还都得由金博洋一个人过目，这事儿就暂时搁置了。羽生虽说要求要帮忙，但是毕竟是个要高考的人，金博洋可没法心无芥蒂地找他。

“你要是想用你学的专业来帮我，你就瞄准最好的学校，钱你就别管了，我可不想要一个将来业务能力不过关的来帮我。”

羽生结弦承认金博洋这一招很高明，直接让他没有经济实惠的选择，指明了就要最好的。因此虽然没有和金博洋透露过要选择什么专业，交上去的志愿表上赫然都是东大国立大京大，直奔着最好的去。

可能是看金博洋最近没人陪还得处理工作，金杨颇有些良心不安，因此找了个小弟渡玉回去帮他打下手，把潜临留在医院里帮他照顾病患，以免金博洋把他这个看见不该看场景的人灭口（？）。渡玉在出发前还被潜临泪眼滂沱地嘱咐，请他务必多多撮合大哥和……羽生君。

“……他俩还用我撮合吗？不是早就本垒了？”

“……你就好好撮合吧，好处少不了你的。”潜临不知又在哪里抢了谁的一碗车厘子，塞到渡玉手里，“一点心意，您吃。”

“你不吃？”

“我一会儿再去抢一碗。”

恶霸吗？但是得到了车厘子，渡玉作为既得利益者也懒得阻止他，美滋滋地抱着车厘子走了。

渡玉没想到金博洋听完伤患报告之后，直接就把他派到了羽生结弦身边，他都做好了心理准备，要拼命忙工作一阵子了，到头来仁慈的老大完全不想用他，派他去搞羽生结弦学习。

“你可是我们组里的高材生，”金博洋看看渡玉再看看工作报告，很是头大，他也不想放渡玉走，可有些事情他自己是做不到的，“羽生正是关键的时候呢，他的学习和志愿，我帮不上忙，还得拜托你……”

Again，这有什么需要我撮合的？老大放着我不用，自己去搞旗下产业的账，这不就离谱么？对羽生君的爱重昭然若揭，渡玉没有反抗，被指派去接替了江哥的部分工作（照看羽生方面），同时暗自担心等金杨回来以后看到那一大堆代办事务是个什么反应。

羽生结弦这几天从金博洋的房间里搬了出去，金博洋给他另外安排了一个比较大的卧室，方便他放学习资料。渡玉敲门进去的时候，他正握着自动铅笔奋笔疾书，写着一道物理题，看到渡玉的时候迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，暂时把注意力从题目上转移出来。

“咦，你没去帮博洋吗？”

羽生结弦是认识渡玉的，从前经常和江哥一起处理事务，是金博洋书房的常客，他在旁边写作业的时候也记住了渡玉的脸。

“他把我派来帮你了，你有什么学业上的东西需要我吗？”

“暂时没有，不过一会儿国语和英语的抽考可以拜托你吗？词卡都在这里了。”

渡玉接过两袋词卡，一袋日语一袋英语，闲着无聊随便翻翻。词卡是羽生一张一张手写的，但偶尔也能在一打词卡里找出几张金博洋的字迹，渡玉见怪不怪地翻了过去。

“那如果暂时没有到国语或者英语的部分，要不我先去帮我们大哥？”

等了一会儿之后，渡玉看羽生一时半会儿仍旧没有用到他的意思，自己净一个劲儿地盯着羽生学习，不干活，两个人独处让他感到十分尴尬。可羽生想了想，并没有让他先回去处理账目，反而抽出另外一本笔记，很是礼貌地递到了渡玉手里。

“这是我的志愿分析，我觉得我苦恼了这么久，还是问问在组里资历比较久的人好一点。”

渡玉并没有立刻翻开看，而是等着羽生结弦提问。

“我想知道，我学什么专业，对博洋会最有帮助？”

啊，原来是在想这个。渡玉了然，这才翻开羽生的笔记开始看，不过为什么排名靠前的全是医学院啊？以及武术学校居然也有上榜，这小孩到底要干什么？点医术和武术技能，是想要成为神医逗逗吗？

“就……万一他们受伤我可以治啊，学武术的话那我也可以去打架了，我还可以保护博洋，不用拖他后腿。”

“……虽然我很想表扬你的奉献精神，但我觉得我们老大不太可能让你去打架的，你业余时间学学防身倒是不错。”渡玉有被他俩的爱情感动到，但是他是万万不可能鼓励羽生去学武的，自家老大首先就会把自己揍一顿，“学医的话，你要一直跟着组里，做组里的专属奶妈吗？那我们小弟这么多，你可能会累到爆炸的。”

“我觉得我可以。”

“我觉得不可以。”渡玉非常认真地看完了整个本子，觉得羽生现在的想法还是不够成熟，“奶妈我们可以花钱请，怎么会去劳烦大哥的男人？只要是花钱能够请到的，大哥说那就不算是组里的中流砥柱。要不你想想，有什么是你可以做的，别人替代不了的工作？”

看到羽生再一次陷入沉思，渡玉开始思考是不是自己让他太为难了，出言安慰起来：“没事儿，有这心是好的嘛。能看的出来你真的很喜欢我们大哥了。”

“诶？有吗？”羽生没想到自己问个志愿能把自己问进去，满脸懵逼的反问了回去，“这是怎么看出来的？”

“嗯……不排除有那些为爱上头改志愿的例子，大部分人还是更重视自己的前途嘛。可是你好像把我们大哥和你的前途绑定到一块儿去了，不就说明大哥在你心里是很重要的吗？”

好像是这样没错……？羽生结弦换了一个角度问：“那如果说我只是想找一个好还债有价值的工作，把博洋当债主，也说的通啊？”

“说不通。”渡玉把本子还给羽生，眼神非常迷惑，“你如果把他只当债主，第一备选为什么是学医和学武啊？你的目标是保护你的债主让他万寿无疆吗？”

好像正常人用这种方式回报确实挺奇怪的，羽生结弦挠了挠头，突然用亮闪闪的眼睛看向渡玉。

“你平常都帮博洋做些什么？我可以听听吗？”

我突然觉得我的饭碗要被抢了，渡玉看着羽生结弦热切的眼神，感到一阵头冷。


End file.
